Un verano diferente
by Lu Hyuga
Summary: Naruto tiene un nuevo empleo al parecer al comienzo de este verano, ser chofer de las princesas Hyugas, quizas podria ser algo sencillo de no ser por ese chica tan hermosa que lo vuelve loco, Podra trabajar sin ser despedido?
1. Capítulo 1

Un verano diferente

Prologo:

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 18 años, mido 1,60. Tengo el cabello azul oscuro, piel blanca y un toque pálido y ojos que son muy característicos en nuestra familia. Mi madre murió cuando apenas era una niña, más precisamente luego de que mi hermana naciera. Mi padre es muy duro con nosotras, pues el solo busca lo mejor para nues… Su reino; cuando mamá aun vivía el era una persona muy agradable que nos trataba bastante bien, ahora solo se molesta cuando lo tuteamos dice que no tenemos respeto hacia su persona. Y por ultimo mi hermana Hanabi, a por cierto mi madre Hana y mi padre Hiashi eran los reyes de Konoha luego de que mi madre muriera solo mi padre se hizo a cargo sin querer buscar alguien que lo acompañe, tiene 13 años y es casi por seguro que va a ser nombrada reina en cuanto mi padre quiera relajar sus pensamientos y alejarse de la corona, ya que él piensa que soy incompetente para ese puesto, que merezco mas el puesto de acompañante de la gran reina…

Capitulo 1: Búsqueda de chofer

*En la mansión Hyuga*

Hinata, ya buscaste a su chofer o a caso piensas usar toda tu vida a tu primo Neji como uno – Pregunto un Hiashi muy enfadado con su hija mayor

Padre, ya le había mencionado que por la tarde llegarían los que quieren tomar ese lugar; no es fácil conseguir alguien en ese puesto y lo sabe – Casi molesta por el apuro que llevaba su padre para que tengan un chofer.

Está bien, pero deja descansar a tu primo que ya suficiente tiene con la pequeña Hanabi – Menciono casi a propósito sabiendo que me molestaba bastante sus diferencias entre ambas

Ja! Padre deja de molestar a mi hermana, ella sabe perfectamente que Neji – San la llevaría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de que no se enamorar jamás – Una carcajada salió de la princesa Hanabi haciendo que su hermana solo sonrojara – Sabemos que ella es su preferida

Que estás diciendo Hanabi – Chan, sabes que las cosas no son así – No pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más al ver la mirada fija de su hermanita - Neji – Sama nos quiere a ambas de la misma manera

Claro, claro – Aun con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja; definitivamente Hanabi era más suelta que Hinata ella solo era una chica tímida y casi a la que más molestaban en la mansión;- Hermana, serán muy apuestos los choferes que vendrán

¡Hanabi! – Dijo una de las empleadas de las princesas – Como va a pensar en los choferes de esa forma – refunfuño con un todo colorado en sus mejillas

Tranquila Natsu, sabes que antes de fijarme en alguien ese tipo me haría monja – Hanabi no iba permitirse jamás mirar a alguien que no tendría algún título luego o antes de su nombre

Hermanita, te recuerdo a Konohamaru-kun, el solo es un aldeano y lo miras con mucha atención – Se pudo escuchar una Hinata casi llorando de la risa por dentro pero fingiendo por fuera seriedad con una sonrisa maliciosa

Cl-cl-cl-claro que no Hinata, el solo es un compañero – Miro a un costado casi hecha un tomate, era muy segura de sí misma pero no podía con tales acusaciones sobre todo sabiendo que su primo Neji observaba todo riendo por lo bajo – Tu de que te ríes

¿Yo? De nada, de nada – Dijo un Neji acercándose a su prima – Deberías disimular un poquito más lo mucho que te encanta ese simple aldeano primita – Hecho a reír como jamás lo hubiera imaginado

Neji-Sama basta, deje a su prima tranquila – dijo Natsu abrazando a la pequeña princesa – No abusen de que es chiquita – Todo esto lo decía mientras jalaba sus mejillas

HINATA – Grito en segundo – Quítame de este lugar; por favor Oneesan ten piedad de mí - dijo la castaña con carita de angelito

Jaja, claro imôto ahí va la ayuda – Hinata dio media vuelta alejándose de su pequeña hermana dejándola sola con esos acosadores de pensamientos extraños que solo querían ver a una Hanabi sonrojada como jamás podría pasar

*En alguna parte de Konoha*

Naruto, puedes alistarte de una buena vez en media hora tienes que ir hacia la mansión Hyuga y ni vestido estás – Se podía escuchar a unas cuantas cuadras de ese pequeño departamento una Kushina totalmente enfadada con su único hijo – Minato, quieres decirle algo a tu hijo

Tu madre tiene razón hijo, deberías estar listo esperando que se haga la hora sentadito como un angelito en ese sofá – dijo su padre con tono sarcástico

Ya no fastidien, solo 5 minutos más, es obvio que van a tomarme a mí, un chico joven con gran control del vehículo capaz de destrozar a medio mundo si tocaran a las princesas – Dijo un Naruto confiante señalándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Te recuerdo que si te aceptan y aceptas ya no vas a tener esos veranos con tus amigos y amigas, ya no más videojuegos hasta la madrugada, ya no más mami me haces el ramen, ya no más nada hijo – Dijo un Minato casi riendo al ver la cara de su hijo

No importa, madurare y seré el mejor chofer del mundo, me esforzare para que las princesas jamás quieran quitarme mi puesto – Naruto pensó sobre lo dicho por su padre – No más veranos como antes… Entonces será un verano diferente, que digo uno – tomo una pausa y grito – Muchos veranos diferentes a partir de, ¿Qué hora es? – Dijo casi asustado por la respuesta

Son exactamente las 15:49 minutos hijo, si no te apuras, solo tendrás veranos como los de siempre – Dijo Kushina viendo como su hijo corría de un lado a otro buscando sus prendas vistiéndose perfectamente como un chofer y saliendo volando de su departamento

Adiós madre, padre los veré luego, y les daré la noticia de que tengo nuevo empleo

Adiós y mucha suerte hijo – Dijeron ambos padres sonriendo al ver a su niño crecer


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola hola hola hola… Ok. Si están a punto de leer esté capitulo es porque el anterior les gusto y quieren más… Sé que no hubo nada importante o interesante solo un comienzo medio torpe que casi ni a mí me termino de convencer pero sé que a la larga va a quedar una historia genial… No me enrollo mas, perdonen si hay fallos de ortografía no es que se me dé muy bien eso de los acentos etc etc etc… Sin más dilación el capitulo 2

ANTES QUIERO DEJAR UNA ADVERTENCIA: esté capitulo está escrito por la mañana del capítulo anterior, por lo tanto no creo que tenga muchos éxito en tan solo un día o bueno menos de 12 horas… Ahora sí, el capitulo

Capitulo 2: ¿Nos conocemos?

*De camino a la mansión Hyuga*

No puedo creer que en el primer día ya esté llegando tarde, o bueno mejor dicho, en la entrevista para comenzar a trabajar – decía un Naruto casi lamentándose y corriendo a más no poder, (Si lo sé, se supone que es un chofer y no tiene automóvil eso es cuestión de ir avanzando)

*Ya en la mansión Hyuga*

Uff, al fin llegue… De a ver sabido que era tan lejos de casa hubiera tomado un taxi o bueno, tendría que preguntar por mi auto, ya hasta siento lo que lo extraño – dijo un melancólico Naruto al recordar que su auto llevaba meses en un taller de mecánica – Que va, voy a tomar timbre

¡VOY! – Se sentía desde lo lejos – Quien es el desgraciado que toca tantas veces el maldito timbre – Naruto solo pudo sentir como una gota de sudor bajaba por su cien

Lo-lo siento – Se defendió Naruto – Solo que espero hace mucho y creí que no había nadie

Oh, tú debes ser uno de los choferes que mi Princesa llamo para hacerles una entrevista – suspiro y abrió esa enorme reja – Ven pasa, te estaba esperando, de todos con los que hablo ninguno fue de su agrado

Vaya, mala suerte por el resto, pero estoy casi seguro que me va a tomar la Princesa – Mientras iba caminando miraba cada cuadro, mesa, silla, sofá, alfombra que se pudiera cruzar en el camino era todo perfecto brillante con más iluminación que su casa y eso que su madre era amante del a limpieza – Si mi padre estuviera ahí pensaría que mi madre es la que limpia esta mansión

Jaja, porque lo dices, ¿tan bien puede limpiar su madre? – Sonrió una Natsu viendo como su acompañante sonreía – Vaya, por tu sonrisa pareciera que si, por cierto, mi nombre es Natsu Hyuga, el suyo ¿Cómo es?

Naruto Namikaze – Miro a la "mucama" – Dijiste Hyuga… A caso esta mansión no es Hyuga, como puede ser que seas solo una sirvienta – lo miro muy extrañado

Como te explico… ah sí, en nuestra familia o bueno clan hay dos ramas, la principal que esta con la reina y el rey, con sus hijas y luego la secundaria que ahí entramos el resto de los Hyuga, es medio lioso pero se logra entender, ¿Cierto? – Se le veía feliz mientras contaba la historia de su "Familia"

Para mí eso es tontería, como que tu eres sirvienta y la hija del rey es… - Fue interrumpido por una dulce voz

Pasa algo con las hijas del rey – Dijo una Hinata que sonreía por detrás de los "Empleados"

Se-señorita Hinata lo siento él solo br… -Fue interrumpida por la princesa

Tranquila, lo entiendo; seguro sos el ultimo chofer que tengo en mi lista – suspiro la Hyuga casi mostrando su enfado – llevas algo así como 10 minutos de retraso, no necesitamos un chofer que sea impuntual

Lo-lo siento señorita, pasa que vivo muy lejos de aquí, mi auto se averió y por lo tanto no puedo manejar – Justifico su tardía Naruto – Pero le aseguro que soy muy puntual, es más ya 15:40 estaba listo para salir pero no recordé que vivía tan lejos

Ah… Ven conmigo, de todas formas necesito si o si un chofer, y lo más seguro es que termines quedando – Sonrió de lado una Hinata casi avergonzada por lo guapo que era su futuro chofer, tenía casi entendido que lo conocía de algún lado – Oye, te conozco de algún lado

¿Eh? Ah claro, seguro conoce a mi padre señorita… Em… Como dice que se llama princesa – Dijo Naruto casi sonrojado por su pregunta, por alguna extraña razón no podía tratarla de usted, bueno era de su edad por lo que parecía, aparte de ser muy hermosa y… Qué rayos dice la mente de Naruto que es su JEFA, repite JEFA, nada de tratar de coquetear con su JEFA

No necesitas mi nombre, pero en fin, Hinata; la princesa menor es Hanabi y el rey – Fue interrumpida por un Naruto emocionado

El rey Hiashi, uno de los mejores reyes en la historia de Konoha, es tan, tan, tan… - Interrumpido por un comentario medio "feo" para su parecer

Tan molesto e irracional con los sentimientos de sus hijas – Dijo una Hanabi saliendo vayan a saber donde – Tu debes ser el nuevo chofer ¿No?

Em… Si lo soy, bueno creo que si – Miro a Hinata que sonreía levemente

Acostúmbrate a Hanabi, ella sale de cualquier parte en cualquier momento a cualquier hora, ten cuidado con andar coqueteando con alguna de nuestras sirvientas; ya sos oficialmente nuestro chofer, solo quiero hacer tu ficha como correspondo – Mientras caminaba más rápido hacia lo que parecía ser una biblioteca o escritorio o a lo mejor era una sala para poder jugar con un batallón de niños y niñas

Eres bastante guapo, lo suficiente para tener a muchas aldeanas detrás de ti – Dijo sonriendo una Hanabi muy curiosa – Por cierto, te conozco de algún lado, te me haces muy familiar

Lo mismo pregunte yo hermana, y evito responderme – Reprocho Hinata mirando a su chofer con una mirada muy acusadora

Lo-lo siento señoritas, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze y soy…

HIJO DE EL GRAN MINATO NAMIKAZE, NO PUEDO CREERLO – se pudo escuchar a una Hanabi totalmente emocionada hasta las lagrimas por conocer al hijo de su gran ídolo – El salvo a mi madre en reiteradas veces y era muy veloz con su espada y su gran caballo blanc y… creo que voy a desmayarme

No, no, no se desmaye señorita Hanabi – Dijo evitando que se callera al suelo en cuestión de segundos prácticamente – No es la gran cosa mi padre, si es muy buen guerrero pero tampoco para que lo alague de esa forma

No, yo te conozco de otro lado… Dime, que eres de Konohamaru-kun – Dijo una Hinata con sonrisa maliciosa mirando a su pequeña hermana

Konohamaru?, pues… Soy como un hermano mayor para él, confía mucho en mi palabra y… -Otra vez Hanabi interrumpiendo

Ko-ko-konohamaru tu lo conoces – En un leve susurro se pudo escuchar la pregunta de la princesa menor

Si, lo conozco desde que es un niño, el siempre se escapaba de Hiruzen y llegaba a mi casa diciendo que quería ver a… - Naruto sorprendido miro a la pequeña princesa – Hanabi-sama

Si dime – pregunto casi sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido – que pasa Naruto-kun

No, no; que Konohamaru se escapaba para verte a t… No hay muchas Hanabi en la aldea de la hoja y menos que él le llame "Sama" – Dijo casi en un grito

¡JA!, sabía que te veías con ese chico cuando salías casi a las corridas de la mansión hermanita, ahora que vas a decirme para no afirmarme el amor que sientes sobre ese "aldeano" – Hinata casi gritando de la emoción y sonriendo miraba a su hermanita

A caso hay algún problema con que guste de un aldeano – Naruto miro casi enfadado a la princesa que le estaba ofreciendo el trabajo - ¿Eh? Si fuera así, porque buscan un chofer que solo sea un simple aldeano, deberían buscar a alguien de su gran altura

¿Cómo?, estas equivocado Naruto, - dijo Hinata tomando un respiro de su risa – Hanabi es la que siempre anda diciendo que se enamorara de un gran príncipe de ojos claros y rubio o un gran guerrero que tenga un nombre el cual sobre salga; pero su corazón la ha traicionado y se ha enamorado de lo que ella no quiere, un simple aldeano – sonrió mirando a su chofer – A demás, que caso tendría tener un chofer de tan altura si sería solo un simple aburrido de unos 50 años ¿Eh?, yo estoy a cargo de esta búsqueda porque básicamente queríamos un cambio de chofer, mi padre mi apresuro porque necesita a mi primo y ya está; no queríamos un viejito con nosotras – Sonriendo a un mas miro a Naruto casi sonrojado por la mala conducta que tuvo hacia su princesa

Lo siento nuevamente señorita Hinata… Soy muy bocazas a veces – miro a un lado evitando la sonrisa de la princesa

Ven pasa, no te preocupes, Hanabi necesito que vayas a buscar a Natsu que se quedo limpiando uno de los sanitarios del pasillo – Hinata paso a su "escritorio" e invito a Naruto a pasar

Si Oneesan, ya voy – Una Hanabi sonriente salió corriendo de la biblioteca para ir a buscar a su sirvienta

Y bien dime, porque quieres este empleo Naruto-kun – Hinata pasa las manos por los hombros de su "chofer" con tal de ver si era capaz de frenar los deseos ante una hermosa joven

Porque mis padres necesitan ayuda, y como es verano y vacaciones tome la decisión de trabajar y este sería un gran lugar para empezar – Se giro para mirar a su princesa – No cree Hime-sama

Si, lo creo – Hinata sonrojada en las mejillas soltó los hombros de su nuevo chofer – Esta bien, el empleo es tuyo, busca tus pertenecías a tu casa, despídete de ellos hasta tu día de franco y mañana a las 07:00 te quiero aquí. Entendido – Dijo ya media enojada al decir el horario

Si señorita Hinata a las 07:00 Estoy aquí – Sonrió y al segundo protesto – Porque tan temprano, a caso me necesitan tan rápido

Es solo para que entiendas que a partir de ahora vas a estar arriba muy temprano, y te acostaras muy temprano – sonrió abriendo su libreta – Ahora, necesito tu ficha para presentarte frente al rey

HASTA AQUÍ, se que es un final medio raro de capitulo pero es para que fluyan las ideas mas fáciles… No olviden dejar su review y hasta el próximo capitulo :D


	3. Capitulo 3

HOLA, hola, hola, hola, hola. Ya me lio mucho con todo esto… antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero hacer 3 advertencias

Los capítulos los voy a tratar de subir los lunes

No tengo ni la menor idea de cuantos vayan a hacer

Aseguro que los amo a todos dejen su review y no olviden decirme que es lo que les gustaría que pasara

Y por ultimo (Con respecto a la 1ra) Lunes a cualquier horario pueden esperarlo, puede ser tanto como en la madrugada, mañana, tarde, noche como mucho en la madrugada del día martes, si algún lunes falta el capitulo tienen que estar por seguro que el día martes va a estar el que falta :D ahora sí, vamos con el capitulo 3!

 **Capitulo 3:** LLEGAS TARDE

*En la casa de Naruto*

Hijo, ya son las 5:40 deberías ir levantándote para alistarte – Kushina llamaba a su hijo que no hacía ni medio movimiento para dar señales de que se iba a levantar - ¡MIRA NARUTO COMO NO TE LEVANTES JURO MATARTE! – Ya sin paciencia Kushina logro que su pequeño saltara de su cama- ve a bañarte, te preparare el desayuno y el bolso.

S-si mamá – Dijo Naruto con un temblequeo en su voz al ver a su madre furiosa, tomo un bóxer con negro, una remera de color blanca y un jean azul oscuro, su chaqueta azul oscura con unas hombreras de color naranja y las llevo al baño – Espero que me vaya todo bien –se dijo a sí mismo – sobre todo espero caerle bien a la Señorita Hinata, ella parece ser muy, em como decirlo, complicada – Suspiro y se adentro a la ducha – Es muy bonita, pero también parece ser agresiva, se parece mucho a mamá cuando se enoja

Hijo, si no te apuras tu madre va a enloquecer – Se podía escuchar a Minato por detrás de la puerta del baño

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hora es padre? – Grito Naruto haciendo que su padre oyera

Ya son las 6:35 hijo, por eso te digo que te apures

¿COMO? ¡Y PORQUE NO ME AVISAN ANTES! ¡LA SEÑORITA HINATA VA A MATARME! – Naruto corrió a más no poder tomo todas sus pertenencias saludo a sus padres y una bandejita con comida que le había preparado Kushina, durante el camino iba comiendo a la vez que corriendo pero…

OYE, QUE TE OCURRE TEN MAS CUIDADO –Grito una voz familiar para el rubio- ACASO PIENSAS QUE ERES INVISIBLE PARA ANDAR TRASPASANDO A LAS PERSONAS

Lo-lo-lo-lo – Recibió un fuerte golpe

ARRANCA DE UNA BUENA VEZ NARUTO – Grito la ojijade totalmente furiosa

Lo siento Sakura-chan, no fue mi intención, estoy por llegar tarde a mi trabajo; luego me sigo disculpando – volvió a correr como nunca ya solo le quedaban 10 minutos para llegar a la mansión Hyuga

A las 7 de la mañana va a entrar a trabajar, y en vacaciones… Está loco de la cabeza – Sakura salió caminando hacia su casa – Si solo pudiera ver a Sasuke en estás vacaciones… Pero parece que serán como las de siempre, el vayan a saber dónde y yo aquí llorando por él INNER Sakura: pero que dices tonta si el maravilloso Sasuke, sabe de tu existencia joooooo – Aun yendo hacia su casa con la cabeza cabizbaja hasta que otra vez- ¡MIRA NARUTO COMO SEAS TU DE NUEVO JURO MATARTE!

Tranquila, parece que ya te has cruzado con el dobe – Dijo una voz conocida

¿Con él dobe? ¡SASUKE! No te ibas de vacaciones – Dijo una Sakura totalmente alegre por ver a su ¿Amor?

Así es, me iba a ir, pero – Tomo aire y dijo casi sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras – No puedo irme otro año sin despedirme de la persona que solo invade mi mente cada segundo

Ah claro, ¡QUE! De quien vas a despedirte – Dijo casi sollozando una Sakura aun mas desanimada que antes

Pues – Sasuke se acerco a la pelirosa y apoyo sus manos en los hombros de la chica – de ti

INNER SAKURA: oye, si vas a desmayarte puedes hacerlo ahora… Tú ganas, si le interesas y mucho

Y-yo… -Dijo insegura- ¿Por qué? Si en la vida me has mirado Sasuke, no quiero ser un juego para…

NO ERES UN JUEGO, VENGO A DECIRTE QUE ME GUSTAS, QUE NO PARO NI UN SEGUNDO DE PENSAR EN TI, QUE TU BOCA ME VUELVE LOCO Y ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE NO QUIERES SER UN JUEGO… - Sus gritos parecían desesperado hasta sentir el abrazo de ella – Sakura… Te quiero enserio no es una broma, quiero que esté sea un verano diferente y no como los de siempre teniéndote a vayan a saber cuántos millones de kilómetros – dijo ahogando las penas de la pelirosa en un beso totalmente apasionado

*En la mansión Hyuga*

Hina… No exageras mucho con el nuevo chofer – Decía Hanabi mientras miraba como su hermana miraba el reloj – Si, definitivamente exageras, para que lo haces venir al as 7 de la mañana

Ayer llego tarde, y eran las 4:00 que tenía que estar aquí, va a aprender por las malas si es necesario a ser puntual – Hinata se mantenía atenta a su reloj – le quedan 3 minutos, le conviene que llegue 6:59

Jaja, por favor hermana, estas rematadamente enamo… - Unas manos suaves taparon su boca

¡NI SE TE OCURRA! –se acordó de el horario y susurro casi gritando al mismo tiempo – Ni se te ocurra decir esto frente a él, está claro. Sabes que Naruto me gusta desde que aquella vez que me ayudo con los tontos de nuestros primos, no quiero escuchar esas palabras de tu boca, entendido Hanabi. – Pregunto casi ordenando

Hanabi se limito a asentir con su cabeza ya que su hermana tenía tapada su boca

Uff, espero no despertar a nadie con el timbre – Naruto acerco su dedo al timbre 6:59 – Debería empezar a tener reloj, así ahora me ahorraría estar tan temerario por la hora que es… Aunque solo espero que no sea muy tarde

Llegas tarde Naruto – Se podía escuchar la voz de su dulce (DIGOOOOO) de la princesa mayor

¡ENSERIO! – Se tiro al suelo devastado por lo corrido hacia unos segundos atrás – solo me frene una vez señorita Hinata en el camino, no puede ser que haya llegado tarde

No le creas rubio jaja, solo está molestándote, recién pasaron a ser las 7 – Hanabi pasaba la mano por el cuello de su chofer sonriendo maliciosamente a su hermana – No tienes por qué estar tan tenso

Uff, menos mal – Suspiro aliviado – casi muero de un ataque en el camino – miro a la princesa menor – Está bien que usted señorita Hanabi me este abrazando

No te estoy abrazando – Casi convertida en tomate – Solo te… te… Em… ADIOS – grito corriendo hacía su habitación

Es rara… -Susurro Naruto esperando que su; que Hinata le respondiera. Pero no paso – Entonces, estoy bien en horario

Si, está bien en horario; Natsu lo va a guiar hasta su habitación, por favor no haga ningún ruido. –Una Hinata seca se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermana menor – Por cierto, creo que te lo he dicho antes, pero, cuidado con acercarte al personal por demás, si eso llegara a ocurrir tendría que echarte y créame que no ando con ganas de buscar un nuevo chofer – le dedico una dulce sonrisa y entro en el cuarto de su hermana

Qué quiso decir con, No acercarme al personal – Dijo en voz alta logrando que Natsu lo escuchara

A la señorita Hinata no le gusta que sus empleados anden en romances – Sonrió acercándose al rubio – Ven sígueme

Y, ¿Por qué? No le veo nada de malo – Rodeo sus ojos hasta centrarlos en su compañera

Básicamente porque nos distraeríamos de nuestras actividades y el rey es muy severo con estas cosas –Dijo haciendo mueca de despreocupación – Tú ocúpate de manejar autos y ya esta no tendrás problemas

Y si llegara a enamorarme de alguna de las princesas… ¿Que pasaría? – pregunto curiosamente

Te echarían – sonrió burlona – A caso el interés por nuestras princesas a interrumpido sus sueños

No, claro que no –Recalco el no – Solo que a cualquiera podría pasarle, enamorarse no es un delito hasta donde yo sé…

Para la princesa mayor, lo es. Así que no te distraigas con enamorarte porque vas a salir perdiendo – Sonrió Natsu logrando que su ahora nuevo compañero agachara la mirada – A caso ya estás enamorado; entra aquí es tu habitación

Si, lo estoy – dijo entrando al cuarto – Pero no tendría sentido ella es Princesa y yo su chofer – casi desmotivado termino su frase – Voy a dormir, a qué hora empieza mi trabajo

Hasta donde sé, desde AHORA, solo vienes a tu cuarto a ordenar tus cosas, la puerta de tu izquierda es el baño y la de la derecha es para ir al salón más rápido, otra cosa; cuando esa cajita hace ruido significa que la señorita Hinata le llama; ahora sí con permiso – Natsu se acercaba a la puerta para salir – otra cosa Naruto, olvídate de la princesa Hinata, ella está comprometida

¡COMPROMETIDA! Pero si solo tiene 18 años… - Dijo indignado

Por eso, comprometida en unos 4 años está dicho que ella tendrá que estar en matrimonio con su pareja actual. – Lo miro seria – ¿comprendes?

Y si… Se enamorara de otro – Sonrió mirando hacia el techo y luego a su compañera

Ni lo intentes – Tomo aire – La señorita Hinata está más que enamorada de su prometido, ahora sí; nos vemos en el desayuno

Ya lo veremos… -Su sonrisa se torno "maliciosa"

HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO, SI LES GUSTA BIEN Y SI NO, EM LEELO DE NUEVO PARA QUE TE GUSTE T_T

Ya hablando enserio, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado que les mole como los anteriores y que esperan ansiosos el capitulo numero 4 si veo que empieza a haber muchísimo apoyo en los capítulos tratare de 2 semanales y dejar de subir solo uno… por lo tanto

HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA :D


	4. Capitulo 4

Me van a matar lo sé, dije que los lunes se actualizaba y estamos a madrugada del día miércoles, lo sé, perdón se me paso… Pero bueno espero que les guste que no me vayan a matar y que este capítulo sea de su agrado; dejo de dar vueltas y que empiece el 4to!

Capitulo 4: Vas a enamorarte de mí.

Muy bien, Natsu gracias por dejarme solo, veamos que debería hacer… - Naruto giraba en su cuarto como león enjaulado – La princesa me interesa, pero es la jefa y está comprometida, pero eso es lo de menos, tengo 4 año para enamorarla, o mejor; que yo sea su prometido, no tiene nada de malo… Mi padre es un guardián que protegió a su madre hasta llegar al borde de la muerte, tengo mi privilegio – se recostó en la cama mirando al techo – Estoy alucinado si pienso que Hinata me puede llegar a dar bola

 _Se siente que golpean la puerta_

Si, diga – dijo Naruto en voz alta para que escuchen

Puedo pasar, necesito hacerle una pregunta – contesto la voz de Hinata del otro lado

Cl-claro – Naruto se levanto como si el viento lo llevara – Lo siento princesa no me di cuenta ya voy a ponerme a lavar el coche, lo estaba mirando por la ventana y parece estar un poco sucio

Ah ¿Sí?, yo creí que estabas hablando solo –lo miro alzando una de sus cejas – ¿Con quién hablabas?

Eh, vera… yo –rodeo sus ojos buscando alguna excusa – no hablaba, pensaba en voz alta; creo que muy alta

Mira – señalo hacia una esquina de la habitación – Es una cámara con micrófono; puedo escuchar de lo que hablas –sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver que su chofer esta por convertirse en un tomate – ¿Pasa algo?

Eh… Mira, tu sabes lo que yo pienso, porque evidentemente estuviste escuchando mis pensamientos – tomo a la princesa de sus manos para luego mirarla a los ojos – Y es cierto, la señorita Hinata me gusta; me explico mejor, usted me gusta señorita Hinata; y no me avergüenzo de lo que siento, la conozco hace muchos años y se que usted conmigo seria la persona más feliz del universo entero

Est… - Naruto siguió hablando y no la dejo contestar

Sí, estoy loco, de amor por usted, es la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida; y sé que no es imposible que se enamore de mí… Sobre todo sabiendo que este muchachito ya tuvo su corazón una vez… Voy a volver a tenerlo, es una promesa

JAJAJA – reía Hinata casi gritando su risa – Por favor, tú con mi corazón, estás rematadamente loco, no solamente loco; estoy muy enamorada de mi prometido como para fijarme en choferes arrogantes – soltó sus manos e intento salir de la habitación del rubio pero…

Oiga, oiga, arrogante no – sostuvo a Hinata de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el – Puedo ser loco, tonto y hasta estúpido; pero arrogante no… Yo se que usted suspiraba por mí, no puede negármelo –sonrió burlándose de la persona que tenía en frente

A ver, y que te hace pensar que estuve enamorada de vos en algún momento. – replico Hinata haciéndole frente a su evidente amor platónico

Como me mirabas, va, como me mira – sonrió viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas de la ojiperla – que pasa, di en la tecla acaso

En ninguna tecla, eso era antes; cuando no tenía 18 años, cuando creía que tu amor por Sakura no era real; ahora sé que siempre fue real, te vi cuando chocaste con ella; casi se te cae el corazón cuando la viste – sostuvo la mirada fija aun sonrojada

Me está cambiando de tema – paso las manos de la princesa por su cuello mientras el pasaba las suyas por su cintura – dígame a esta distancia que ya no me ama ni un poquito y yo me retracto de todo lo que acabo de decirle

Y-yo no tengo por qué decirte tales cosas… Estas aquí para trabajar, no para andar de moscardón conmigo –trato de zafarse pero ni ella quería ni él la soltaba – Está bien, ya no te amo, lo que sentía por vos quedo en el pasado yo ya no… - fue callada por un tierno beso en su mejilla

Tenlo por seguro, vas a enamorarte de mí, voy a lograr eso –susurro en el oído de la azabache – tú eres mi princesa, la más hermosa de todos los tiempos y te aseguro que este mendigo va a ser tu prometido muy pronto

Es-estás loco enserio –se alejo yéndose a la puerta para salir – No te creas que vas a venir y decirme todo esto y yo voy a caer… No te amo y eso tenlo muy en cuenta, yo amo a mi futuro marido; más que a nadie… Ningún pasado arrepentido va a hacerme cambiar de opinión –cerro con un portazo y fue corriendo hacía su habitación – Por qué se me tuvo que ocurrir contratarlo a él… No quiero caer de nuevo; yo… yo te sigo amando Naruto-kun, pero es imposible; solo me puedo casar con un príncipe –se recostó sobre la cama mientras decía entre lagrimas – Si solo fueras un príncipe… seria todo más fácil

Oh… que he hecho –se preguntaba mientras corría hacia el coche – Me va a despedir, no solo eso; me van a matar; como le voy a decir que la amo; que ella va a amarme a mí de nuevo, con qué derecho, luego de que ella para mí solo fuera una amiga… Vengo a decirle todo esto –algo llamo su atención – No puede ser – decía casi en gritos mientras daba vueltas alrededor del coche – no, no, no… como que… nooooo

 **En casa de la familia Namikaze**

Como le estará yendo a nuestro hijo en su primer día cariño –preguntaba una Kushina preparando el almuerzo

Seguramente de lujo, debe estar con la princesa Hinata y Hanabi que conoce muy bien desde que es muy pequeño ¿No? –Sonrió el ojiazul tomando a su mujer por la espalda haciendo que está se asuste

Sí, lo sé… Pero ambos sabemos de los sentimientos de nuestro hijo hacia la mayor, espero que no haga nada malo ni raro con esto… - se media vuelta tomando a su marido del cuello – por qué eres tan dulce… - y poso sus labios en los del rubio que correspondía felizmente

 **En la mansión Hyuga**

Que pasa, porque tantos gritos Naruto – Decía Natsu mientras corría yendo hacía donde yacía el rubio sentado en el suelo – Que haces ahí sentado

Yo… - Señalo el auto – No… No puedo creerlo – dijo casi sacado de si

A ver qué pasa con e… - Natsu miro el auto luego de quedar inmóvil por unos segundos – QUE LE HAN PASADO A LAS RUEDAS; Y SU PINTURA – gritaba logrando que todos en la mansión se enteren

¡NO LO SE, YO RECIEN LLEGO A VERLO!

OH NARUTO ESTAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS, NADIE TE VA A CREER ESO…- dijo ya calmándose un poco – tienes una pierna fuera de esté lugar, te lo aseguro

No pero… yo no hice nada Natsu… Se lo prometo…

A ver, a ver qué pasa con los señoritos que gritan tanto… OMG que ha pasado con el auto – Hanabi miraba al chofer muy enojada por lo que parecía – Qué has hecho Naruto… Mi hermana va a matarte

A quien voy a matar…

 **HASTA AQUÍ MIS AMIGOS**

Sé que no es muy largo; pero lo traigo fuera de tiempo y me gusta cumplir con mi palabra… pero ya saben si tienen alguna incomodidad pueden dejármelo en los Review; no me enojo.

Otra cosita; a medida que vayan comentando voy a ir saludando a cada uno/a… No olviden que todos los Lunes o cuanto mucho Martes van a tener el capitulo, estamos ya en miércoles lo sé y miles y miles y miles de perdones por esto se me paso hubo un poquito de quilombos en mis días pero no se preocupen, el lunes que viene va a venir el 5 capitulo y hay que ver que dice la señorita Hinata okkkkk hasta aquí…

Otra cosa y ya si me voy, quieren que pase algo entre Hanabi y Konohamaru; Sasuke y Sakura? O solo sea NaruHina y el resto este de rellenito por así decir…

No lo olviden en los review me lo dicen ahora sí ADIOS!

Alex Mar Zarbritz Me alegra que te guste… prometo actualizar los lunes sin retrasos!


	5. Capitulo 5

_Buenas, buenas… Veo que más gente se está uniendo a esta historia, por lo cual quiero que en los Review me digan como sigo, si agrego más parejas; esto significaría que; NaruHina pareja principal y para no terminar esto en 10 capítulos alargaríamos contando un poco de alguna otra… Konohamaru y Hanabi, Sasuke y Sakura o la que quieran que agregue; podríamos hasta un Tenten y Neji como gusten; si no damos para delante con NaruHina! Ahora si… Comencemos el capitulo 5_

 **Capitulo 5: Despedido.**

A quien voy a matar hermana – Hinata miraba confundida a esos tres que parecían ocultar algo – quítense en este momento, que tiene el auto

Yo-yo le prometo que no es lo que parece yo llegue y ya estaba así, lo juro –explicaba Naruto mientras veía la cara de sorpresa de su jefa – Le juro que no he hecho nada, estaba hablando con usted y vine para esté lado y encontré el coche así

 _*El coche se encontraba no solo todo pintado de colores y dibujos raros sino que también llevaba sus 4 neumáticos desinflados al máximo*_

Ya, no me jures más. Te creo; tienes que averiguar quién fue. Si no, vas a perder tu empleo –suspiro Hinata al recordar la conversación de ambos- por otro lado, quiero que me lleves donde mi prometido

No sé donde vive. –miro a un lado- pero es mi trabajo supongo que me dirá donde es no

Claro que sabes, el príncipe Kiba –sonrió de lado al decir su nombre- el es mi prometido

K-Kiba… no es príncipe –Naruto indignado veía a su jefa – Como es posible…

Kiba si es príncipe, que nunca te lo dijera es otra cosa Naruto –respondió seria

Pe-pero lo conozco de toda la vida, te aseguro que no es príncipe ni mucho menos; sus padres son veterinarios y –fue interrumpido por Hiashi

¿Cómo? Repite lo que has dicho –dijo enfurecido el rey

Eso, repítelo –dijeron las tres mujeres que se encontraban sorprendidas

Eso, que Kiba es mi amigo de toda la vida, es más yo le he llevado algunos perros a sus padres para que los curen. Creo que todos están siendo engañados por Kiba… Les puedo asegurar por mi madre que Kiba no es príncipe de nada y que la familia Inuzuka es de la aldea de la hoja sin más…

No-no puedo creerlo –decía Hinata indignada – con más razón vamos a ir a su casa

Ha ido alguna vez princesa – Naruto miraba a Hinata como baja su mirada

No… me decía que el palacio estaba en remodelación –miro hacia un costado y dijo- me va a escuchar – miro a Natsu y dijo – busca las ruedas para que Naruto pueda cambiarlas y pintura negra aunque sea para sacar alguna de las manchas. ¿Sabes hacer eso no?

Si, señorita ya las traigo –respondió Natsu hizo reverencia su princesa y salió caminando rápido al galpón de la mansión

Si Hime-sama se cambiar las ruedas, en menos de lo que piense va a estar donde el farsante Kiba – y haciendo reverencia se alejo de la princesa que tenia mas pinta de estar por morir entre lagrimas que estar seria para enfrentar la realidad de su prometido

 **En casa Inuzuka**

Kiba, hijo, como puede ser que Hiashi haya dejado que se case contigo su princesa mayor – preguntaba Hana sin creer el romance de esos dos

Ya sabes, mis encantos perrunos pueden hacer lo que sea hasta con rey Hana –rio el castaño mirando a su hermana divertido

Mm… es medio sospechoso espero que no hayas mentido sobre nuestra familia Kiba Inuzuka – Gritaba Tsume desde la cocina

Tú crees eso cariño… Kiba está orgulloso de la familia que tiene –Gaku* sonreía mirando a su mujer – ya deberíamos de ir a la veterinaria

Si cariño tienes razón – ambos salieron y se dirigieron a la cocina – Queremos charlar con Hinata-Sama por favor hijo

S-si claro madre – miro a Gaku – mira que le pasa a Akamaru, últimamente esta como deprimido –bajo la mirada

Tranquilo hijo – sonrió – Akamaru estará bien

No soy tu hijo. –dijo cortante e invitando a que salgan de la casa – pero gracias igual

Kiba… -sonrió de lado al ver que tan triste se podía ver el castaño

Muy bien, ya nos… - se detuvo al escuchar la puerta – Oh, princesa Hinata; qué lindo verla

¿COMO? – Grito Kiba desde su interior – Hi-hinata… Qué… haces… aquí –miraba sorprendido boquiabierto y sin saber que decirle a su prometida

Así, que príncipe Kiba – miraba a su amado levantando en curva una de sus cejas – Cuando pensabas decirme la verdad… Cuando estemos en la iglesia a punto de casarnos – dijo dando a entender que estaba más que furiosa

Yo-yo te puedo explicar…

CLARO QUE VAS A EXPLICAR TODO ESTO KIBA –gritaba su madre que le pareció ver a Naruto sentado en el auto de donde parecía era de la mansión Hyuga – Dime, Naruto es tu chofer – pregunto haciendo que la ojiperla se diera vuelta

Si, Naruto-kun es mi chofer; si no fuera por el no me hubiera enterado de la mentira de mi prometido –miro a Kiba y dijo- nos pueden dejar a solas

Si princesa – dijeron todos menos Kiba y salieron por la puerta

Hinata yo… - se sentía horrible, no solo por mentir, si no porque su familia se había enterado – yo se que te estuve mintiendo todo este tiempo… Pero tu padre no me aceptaría jamás y yo te amo…

Ni lo menciones, ¿Me amas? Como puede ser, porque mentirme; jamás creí que mi prometido seria un mendigo… tanto que hablabas del postureo me mentiste como si nada; como si yo fuera una nena de 5 años al cual se le puede decir cualquier mentira piadosa

Yo… - intentaba hablar Kiba

No interrumpas; no solo estas fuera de mi vida; no quiero volver a verte en el palacio; quiero que salgas de la aldea… no quiero que te cruces en mi camino y mucho menos en el camino del Rey; definitivamente el va… - fue interrumpida por la voz de Hiashi

Definitivamente yo el rey Hiashi te quiero fuera; no quiero cruzarte en las calles de Konoha, hablare con la Hokage Tsunade y le pediré que te aleje de mi mansión de mi hija – tomo aire y siguió – eres no solo un deshonor para la aldea, has pensado lo que tus padres pensarían de ti si se enteraran

… - Kiba solo baja la mirada no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando – Yo, lo siento y sé que no alcanza me burle del amor que Hinata siente por mí… me burle de lo que yo mismo siento por ella… y decepcione a mi familia… Cargare con lo que usted crea necesario rey –bajo la mirada e hizo reverencia al rey

Está bien que no te opongas – su mirada ya era de desprecio absoluto hacia Kiba, era su amor incondicional y le había mentido… y sobre todo para lo que Hinata tiene como más sagrado… La familia

Mentir a Hinata con tu familia fue lo peor que has hecho en mucho tiempo Kiba – una voz conocida para él lo saco de sus pensamientos

Naruto… lo decís porque tenes un padre que es una maravilla de persona, y una madre dueña del mejor restauran de Konoha… Quien es mi padre… Mi familia está metida en un veterinario y tengo un padre que ni siquiera lo es… -miro hacia los lados buscando a Hinata – Juro que no quería que todo esto pasara… cada vez que quería decirte la verdad no podía, me mirabas con esos ojos y no podía decirte que te estaba mintiendo yo…

Yo sé lo que es tu familia Kiba… Hana es la mejor hermana que podrías a ver pedido; Tsume te ha dado todo, otra madre no podrías pedir… y Gaku, él no será tu padre biológico pero te ha criado como si lo fuera… y tú eres un chico increíble capaz de conquistar a quién quisieras sin tener que mentir pero no… Para que mentirle a la princesa

Piensas que a un simple veterinario le daría la posibilidad de estar con la princesa Hinata – miro a Naruto viendo como este bajaba la mirada – CREES QUE ESTOY A LA ALTURA DE LA MUJER QUE AMO CON TAN SOLO SER UN SIMPLE VETERINARIO… TÚ PORQUE ERES HIJO DE UN GRAN GUERRERO Y DE UNA GRAN CHEF RECONOCIDA MUNDIALMENTE, SOY SOLO UN SIMPLE VETERINARIO ENTIENDELO, HIASHI USTED ACEPTARIA UN VETERINARIO PARA SU HIJA – gritaba entre lagrimas un Kiba casi destruido por la situación

No, no te aceptaría por ser un mentiroso; Hinata es dueña de elegir con quien casarse, solo tenía que estar comprometida para sus 18 años; y le has mentido en lo más sagrado que ella tiene –miraba a Hinata que no podía soportar ver a Kiba de esa forma – sin embargo ella te ama pero…

Estas desahuciado de Konoha Inuzuka, te iras de aquí con todo lo que necesites y no volverás – menciono una voz femenina desde la puerta

Ho-Hokage – Hinata miraba todo desde un borde y veía como Kiba lagrimeaba – está bien me iré es lo mínimo puedo hacer…

No – Hinata por fin hablaba después de un eterno silencio – No quiero que Kiba se vaya…

Hinata… -Hiashi la miraba muy serio no quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba sorprendido – Hija, piénsalo muy bien; te ha mentido en algo sagrado para ti

Pero lo amo… y no quiero que se vaya –miraba a la Hokage y a su padre

Naruto, llévate a la princesa de aquí – Tsunade se dirigía con la mirada al rubio – te queda bien el negro

Jeje, gracias vieja – sonreía Naruto mientras iba a por su princesa – vamos Hinata no te hagas esto, el tiene que pagar por haberte mentido

Si fueras tú, no quisieras una segunda oportunidad – Hinata bajaba de brazos de su chofer y lo miraba seria

Sí, pero el error es muy grave no funcionan así las cosas –le sostuvo la mirada a Hinata un largo rato y luego continuo- Si yo fuera Kiba, estaría súper alterado pidiendo por favor no irme, aun así sabiendo que sería una tontería pedirlo es más importante tener la cabeza en alto admitir el error y marcharme, sin que me echen… es duro Hime-sama, pero tiene que irse

… - Hinata abrazo a Naruto y dejo que la llevara al coche – v-vamos

Si princesa – arranco y salió de la casa Inuzuka lo más rápido que pudo – está bien, no quiere parar en el hospital

Sí, quiero hablar con Sakura –dijo mirando por la ventana

Está bien – Naruto suspiro y siguió manejando hacia el hospital

 **En la mansión Hyuga**

No es justo me dejaron sola… -decía Hanabi caminando por toda la mansión sin saber qué hacer

Acaso no te divierte estar sola en esta gran mansión Hime-sama – Hanabi giro su cabeza a la ventana y pudo ver como Konohamaru la miraba desde fuera – Me abres jeje

Cl-claro, dime, que haces aquí si mi padre te ve… FUISTE TÚ EL DEL AUTO KONOHAMARU! JURO QUE VOY A MATARTE - y antes de que Hanabi le hiciera algo él la tomo de las manos

Si no se iban no podría verte aunque sea un rato y yo se que tú me extrañas –sonrió viendo como su princesa se tornaba colorada – eres muy mona cuando te sonrojas Hana

N-no digas tonterías –miro a un lado alejando la cara del chico – voy a matarte enserio, por tu culpa echaran a Naruto – susurro casi dando a preocupar a Konohamaru

Oye… a ti te gusta mi hermano – pregunto casi sin ganas y preocupado por su respuesta

QUE DICES TONTO – la Sakura de adentro salió y logro golpear a Konohamaru tan fuerte como para tirarlo al piso – claro que no, pasa que mi hermana esta tan loca por el que no me gustaría que lo despidan… Lo peor es que ella debería despedirlo y sería muy feo no me gustaría estar en su posición

Chaaaaaa que haces – entre lagrimas y sobando su cabeza – no lo van a despedir yo me encargo de eso

Te lo mereces por andar diciendo tonterías, gustarme a mi Naruto –miro de reojo a Konohamaru – el día que a mí me guste alguien tenes que saber que va a ser un príncipe que te quede bien claro Konohamaru

Claro… pero yo no soy príncipe como le vas a hacer –sonreía viendo aun mas roja que antes a Hanabi – está más que claro que te gusto y demasiado princesita

No me digas princesita, y no me gustas; yo que tú me voy mi padre llegara y va a matarte; no quiero presenciar la muerte de un amigo, adiós – tomo a Konohamaru de su camiseta y lo tiro por la ventana cerrando la misma – jamás escucharas de mis labios decir que tú me gustas.

 **HASTA AQUÍ MIS MARAVILLOSOS LECTORES, SE ME HIZO UN POQUITO MAS LARGO DE LO QUE CREÍ Y NO QUERIA CORTAR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL PROXIMO LUNES**

El final del capítulo lo agregue hoy, antes de que lo estén leyendo si no quedo muy bien lo siento… Otra cosa, va a haber mas konohana pero antes que todo quiero preguntarles si mañana 14 de febrero no quieren un especial; ya que me retrase al publicar el capitulo y es más largo que los otros les puedo compensar con un especial mañana que lo más seguro subiré por la noche

Ahora si perdón por a verlos hecho esperar por de mas y hasta mañana o lunes como ustedes digan!

Fernando917, si bastante lengua floja resulto ser y todo a su tiempo, la verdad que creo que lo de la pintura se me fue un poco pero es muy de novela la de solo ruedas, te imaginas una princesa en un coche totalmente pintado de colores

Alex, gracias a vos! :D


	6. Capitulo 6

_Holis espero que mi yo del futuro se acuerde y el lunes publique este capítulo. AVISO, esto está terminado el 14 de febrero cosa que si hay algún comentario sobre el capitulo anterior lamento no poder actualizarlo y voy a poner lo que pidan para el próximo, hay muchos capítulos que los subo luego de leer los comentarios y otros que los escribo seguido al anterior y no alcanzo a leer ahora sí comencemos la lectura del capítulo 6_

 **Capitulo 6: Me estoy enamorando**

 _Hinata se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla del automóvil, o eso intentaba ya que gran parte del cristal se encontraba con pintura, miraba de reojo a su chofer, sentía que todo lo que le estaba pasando no era acierto; el chico al cual en su niñez quería como a nadie aun siendo rechazada era su chofer y el chico absolutamente loco por ella (Kiba) quien le había jurado amor eterno le había mentido sobre su familia… Hinata al recordar todo lo pasado tan solo minutos antes comenzó a lagrimear un poco; no sabía qué hacer y faltaba demasiado para llegar al hospital_

Puedes apurarte –pidió a su chofer sin mirarlo – quiero ver hoy a mi amiga, no mañana

Lo lamento, ya falta poco –suspiro al ver como solo mantenía la distancia con él

Gracias – no quito ni un segundo la mirada de la ventanilla no quería que el rubio de pelos en punta viera que ella lagrimeaba – puedo poner la radio

Claro, ya no me hablaras aunque sea un poco de música estaría bien –sonrió de lado sin quitar su mirada de la ruta

 _Hinata prendió la radio y para su gran suerte sonaba una canción bastante antigua "Tú recuerdo sigue aquí como un aguacero"_

Wow, que raro que suene ese tema ¿No? –Naruto desvió la mirada un segundo para mirar a su acompañante

Sí, bastante raro –bufo mirando a un lado – pareciera a propósito –respiro profundo y cambio de radio "Kiss me – Ed Sheeran" comenzaba a sonar, Hinata miro el radio con ganas de romperlo – oh por dios

Jaja, parece que está en tu contra –sonrió al ver la resignación de la azabache- tranquila ya llegamos al hospital

La verdad que bastante en mi contra el bicho ese –bajo del auto y se dirigió a la entrada del hospital - ¿Vas a venir?

Estaciono y voy con usted –sonrió y se marcho hacia el estacionamiento

 _Hinata golpeo en la puerta de su amiga doctora y ella asintió diciendo que podía entrar. Al entrar pudo escuchar "Y no entiendo por qué razón yo jamás te logre olvidar" definitivamente la radio estaría ese día en su contra_

Hinata –decía la ojijade mientras daba paso a su amiga – que haces aquí – sonría medio extrañada al ver como la azabache miraba la radio – ¿No te gusta?

¿La canción?, claro que no, no luego de todo lo que me paso hoy –suspiro y se sentó en la silla enfrente del escritorio de la peli-rosa

Que ha pasado, tu cara lo dice todo – preguntaba curiosa y preocupada mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio – algo con Kiba

Sí, pero también con mi chofer –esto último lo dijo rápido e inentendible

Aja, quien es tu chofer – pregunto luego de ser distraída por la puerta que golpeaban – adelante

Hola, se encuentra la princesa Hinata – preguntaba Naruto estando solo al borde de la puerta sin entrar completamente

Oh, Naruto si, si esta entra –sonrió – así que él es tu chofer

 _Hinata solo asentía con la cabeza_

Puedes irte quiero hablar con mi amiga de cosas de mujeres –sonrió la ojijade viendo como Naruto refunfuñaba y cerraba la puerta – vamos que pasa con él, estás loca si aceptas a este chico como tu chofer

 _Naruto desde fuera podía escuchar, ya que estaba como toda mucama chusma pegado a la puerta_

Si, lo sé… No sé cómo hacer para que no se dé cuenta de todo lo que sigo sintiendo por él, pero es imposible y más sabiendo que ya no tengo prometido –miro a un lado acordándose de todo lo pasado con Kiba

Como… Que pasó con Kiba – miro sorprendida ignorando todo lo hablado sobre Naruto

No es príncipe – tomo aire y empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido esa tarde – y eso es todo Sakura… No sé qué pensar… estaba tan entusiasmada por ir al palacio de Kiba y no porque sea materialista sino porque el siempre hablaba maravillas y era todo mentira

Sí, te entiendo –se acerco a la azabache para consolarla – y que pasa con él –miro hacia la puerta haciendo referencia al rubio – por qué no intentarlo aunque sea

Porque él estuvo toda su vida enamorado de ti Sakura… y eso no va a cambiar de un día a otro –miro a un lado

No te creas –sonrió viendo a la ojiperla lagrimear un poco – Naruto entendió que él solo quería que yo le quisiera como quiero a Sasuke… Y sabe que eso jamás podría pasar… tenes que tener un poquito de confianza en lo que puedes llegar a ser como mujer… Más allá de la princesa que podrías llegar a ser, sos mujer y tenes que entender que Naruto te puede llegar a mirar y… -fue interrumpida por la princesa

Naruto me confesó que me ama antes de que le pidiera que me llevara a lo de Kiba – dijo finalmente haciendo que la peli-rosa quedara en total silencio – Eso me hizo confundir demasiado, yo sé lo que siento por Kiba y es muy real

 _En la radio comenzaba otra canción "Porque te vi venir y no dude, te vi llorar y te abrace" Hinata miro casi con ganas de estallar de rabia y romper esa maldita radio_

Jaja – Sakura miraba a su amiga casi hecha un tomate – deberías hacerle caso a la radio

Así lleva todo el día –seguía mirando la radio con rabia – Está en mi contra lo presiento

Volviendo al tema, si Naruto te ama tienes que darle la oportunidad

Es mi chofer Sakura, no puedo

Si, si se puede… tu padre no te lo prohíbe; solo tienes que estar comprometida – Sakura intentaba que Hinata entendiera

 _De nuevo la radio hizo de la suyas "Te volviste tanto, tanto, tanto que sonrió de pensarte aunque no lo entienda nada bien" y Hinata ya si estallo_

Por favor cambia de radio o apágala – suplico a su amiga que reía al ver a su amiga – no te rías estoy cansada de esa cosa

No te distraigas con la radio, que vas a hacer con Naruto –la miro seria haciendo que la mire casi lloriqueando

No lo sé –tapo su cara con ambas manos – sé que lo amo y que el corresponde… Pero antes no era así y me ha rechazado y dañado mucho… Aunque no lo parezca he sufrido mientras él te miraba y se derretía al lado mío por ti y esa imagen no la puedo quitar de mi memoria

A quien ama – pregunto Sakura sacando de lugar a Hinata

¿Eh?

A quien ama Naruto dime – Sakura miraba seria a Hinata mientras ella bajaba la cabeza – te ama a ti, no a mi entiéndelo

Por descarte… tú jamás le darías tu interés y él eso lo sabe – Hinata ya llorando y hablando entrecortado seguía hablando – es obvio que a ti te ama así no le correspondas

Joder Hinata – ya casi al borde de pegarle a su amiga – él no me ama, el veía como yo trataba a Sasuke y quería ese trato para él, quería sentir como una chica sentía lo mismo que yo por Sasuke… él no me ama te lo puedo asegurar

Es cierto… Jamás ame a Sakura, solo que la rivalidad que tenía con Sasuke me hacía pensar que si yo enamoraba a Sakura le abría ganado en algo a Sasuke…

 _Hinata quedo paralizada, Naruto estaba escuchando absolutamente todo lo que ambas estarían hablando, Sakura no era menos también estaba totalmente congelada no podía moverse y veía como su amiga era un tomate fresquito…_

 **En la salida de la mansión**

Menos mal que era el primer piso de la mansión, podría haberme matado – suspiraba un Konohamaru que tenía dando vueltas las palabras de su Hanabi – que no me quiere… Pff ni ella se lo cree a eso, está más que claro que me ama… ¿No?

Mal de amores pequeño – sonreía una chica de la misma edad que él por lo que parecía y muy bonita

Si, mal de amores –miraba a un lado - como puede ser tan… tan malvada conmigo; he arriesgado mi vida para que me mire y solo me tira por la ventana

Estás enamorado de la princesa Hanabi –miraba al castaño como bajaba la mirada y le asentía – vaya… te metes en problemas ella jamás se fijaría en ti…

Si, lo sé –rodeaba sus ojos sin prestarle atención a la joven que tenia frete suyo- ella solo miraría chicos de su misma altura por así decirlo… y sé que no es interesada pero no quiere estar con un mendigo

Tú no eres un mendigo, como es tú nombre –se acercaba lentamente al chico

Konohamaru, tú – hasta que por fin el chico de ojos azules oscuros miro a la joven

Taiyö – sonrió – conozco muy bien a Hana, ella es buena pero no le gustaría enamorarse de un chico sin título luego de su nombre –miro a un lado al ver que el joven estaba totalmente decepcionado- pero eres guapo… cualquier chica podría enamorarse de ti.. Solo olvida a Hime-sama

Enserio crees que soy guapo –ya olvidando todo lo que había pasado con Hanabi el sonrió y se levanto fresco como lechuga – tú igual eres guapa Taiyö

 _Ambos se sonrojaron un poco y salieron caminando de la mansión Hyuga sin darse cuenta de que los seguían con la mirada_

Quizás no esté tan enamorado de mi como lo suele decir… -Hanabi sentía como en su pecho se oprimía algo que no la dejaba estar tranquila – él parece gustar de ella… y Taiyö es muy linda… - ya sentía sus lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y solo las iba secando a medida que caían – es un baka… me estoy enamorando de él…

 **En la casa Inuzuka**

Me puedo despedir de Hinata… -un castaño preguntaba a la Hokage

Te parece que luego de todo lo que le has mentido, te puedes despedir de ella… -lo miraba resignada, no podía creer que había mentido durante tanto tiempo

Si lo sé Hokage merezco lo peor… Pero hice todo esto porque amo a Hinata, sabía y sé que no me dejarían casarme con ella… Soy un simple aldeano que puedo otorgarle a Hinata… ¿EH? Nada… jamás podría estar con ella a no ser que sea príncipe…

Sabes que podrías darle… -susurro y luego elevo la voz – tu amor, ella no necesita más que eso para ser feliz… Para quererte como te quería; ella está devastada solo porque le mentiste en quien era tu familia… Hinata no quiere el trono, puede casarse con quien quiera, la única que hereda el trono es Hanabi a petición de Hinata, ella está más condicionada y si no se encuentra un príncipe de su tipo que a ella le guste si sería un aldeano, pero Hinata no; ella puede y podía elegir a quien quisiera sin tener que mentirle – luego de terminar cerró la puerta y se alejo de la casa.

 _Los Inuzuka no querían ver a esa persona que había mentido sobre quienes eran, él joven lo era todo para esas dos personas a las cuales les llamaba padres y ahora ya no era nadie solo un desconocido que prefirió mentir a decir de quienes era hijo. Kiba salió junto con Akamaru, el pequeño que ya era bastante grande se freno a mitad de camino y volvió con los padres del joven y se despidió desde lo lejos, Akamaru era su pequeño amigo de toda la vida; pero también había herido sus sentimientos; largos años de arrepentimiento tendría Kiba, solo le quedaba que cambiaran de Hokage para volver a la aldea_

 **En el hospital**

 _Luego del mal momento que experimentaron tanto Hinata como Sakura la primera se fue con su chofer, no hablaron nada cuando el apareció solo quedaron en puro silencio, Hinata se levanto de su silla y salió caminando, se despidió de su amiga y le ordeno a Naruto que la siguiera; definitivamente Naruto no entendía nada, creía que Hinata estaba enfadada o algo así con él pero no quería preguntar, sobre todo por miedo a que lo echen de su nuevo trabajo_

 _Ya al lado del automóvil Naruto abrió la puerta del acompañante y Hinata se adentro en el carro, Naruto dio toda la vuelta y se sentó del lado del conductor, luego de 10 minutos seguidos sin hablar ella dijo_

Donde estamos yendo; mi casa no queda para ese lado – Hinata lo miraba extrañado

Quiero hablar con usted señorita Hinata – sin sacar su mirada de la carretera seguía manejando

Está bien, pero podemos hablar en la mansión ¿No? –seguía mirando a Naruto con cara de WTF

Sí, pero Kiba está a punto de irse, y la única que puede permitir que se quede aquí es usted ¿No? - freno el auto en seco y la miro a los ojos – usted no quería que él se fuera o ¿Sí?

 _Hinata miraba a ambos lados buscando algo que podría distraer a Naruto pero no lo consiguió este insistió hasta que Hinata respondió sacándolo bastante de lugar_

No –dijo seca sin titubear ni un segundo

¿No? Usted quiere que Kiba se vaya de la aldea y no poder verlo más –dejo de mirarla y bajo el auto a la orilla de la carretera

Así es, Kiba se equivoco al mentirme; le acepto todo menos que me mienta –suspiro y lo miro directo a los ojos – además, escuchaste con tus propios oídos, no estoy segura de lo que siento por Kiba

Y por mí, ¿Qué siente? –ambos mantenían la vista sin desviarla ni dejar de sostenerla, hasta qué…

Yo… -miro a un lado – siento que sos un muy buen amigo… eso siento por vos; no podría verte de otra forma

Y lo que le dijo a Sakura –paso su mano derecha por la mejilla derecha de Hinata – que significa lo que le dijo a Sakura

¿Qué? L-le dije muchas cosas a Sakura – Naruto perdió la paciencia y puso su mano izquierda sobre la boca de Hinata

Dijiste que seguías sintiendo lo mismo que antes por mí, pero que no podrías salir conmigo porque era tu chofer –la miro esperando respuesta alguna – vamos contesta, ¿Por qué?, que problema tiene que sea tu chofer

 _Hinata señalaba la mano de Naruto sobre su boca haciéndole entender que no podría hablar_

L-lo siento – saco su mano y ya sin más vueltas volvió a preguntar pero más directamente – ¿Qué le pasa conmigo señorita Hinata? A caso sigue enamorada de mí

 **¡CONTINUARA!**

Si lo sé, se están tomando de la cabeza pidiendo a gritos el siguiente capítulo voy a ser buena y hoy miércoles 14 de febrero voy a publicar el capitulo numero 6, un regalito de san Valentín… quizás y para el capitul haya SasuSaku NaruHina en el aire, o quizás no; o quizás lo termine en el 7 :O espero que les esté gustando muchísimo esta historia, soy de imaginación corta, podrían ayudarme con alguna que otra idea, creen que un SasuSaku merece un capítulo entero?

 **Espero sus comentarios y hasta el próximo capítulo :D**

Fernando917 qué bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo :D y espero que esté sea de tu agrado.


	7. Capitulo 7

_¡HOLA !, ¡como dicen que les va! No voy a poner mucho pero gracias a todos por la reseña y perdonen por dejar el capitulo anterior de esa forma; sobre los personajes que me enviaron que agregan todo a su debido tiempo, van a aparecer a lo largo de los capítulos sobre todo las parejas; él pensó en hacer algo que otro capítulo como el dedicado a los engaños de Kiba ... Ahora sí; el capítulo 7._

 **Capítulo 7: Corazón destrozado**

L-lo siento -saco su mano y ya sin vueltas volvió a preguntar más directamente - ¿Qué le pasa conmigo señorita Hinata? ¿Un caso sigue enamorado de mí?

 _Hinata no sabía qué hacer, pensaba en darle un desmayo o mejor aun gritar en auxilio de su chofer fingiendo algún dolor. Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó_

¿Qué crees que se te caiga? Naruto, como voy a seguir enamorada de ti - ni ella solo podría creer que lo que está diciendo - lo que escuchaste es que Sakura es lo que yo pienso, pero no es tan bueno ... - Naruto interrumpió acercándose a ella logrando que retroceda chocando con la puerta del automóvil - n-t-te aa-acerques

Mm ... -La miro sonriendo acomodándose más cerca de su cara arrinconándola contra la puerta - ¿Por qué? Un caso que no pudo soportar que la vieran con un simple ... -no logro terminar, Hinata tenía su mano abierta en la mejilla del rubio; le había dado un bife. - ¡Oye! Que sea mi jefa no que me permita golpear lade la derecha

Eso pasa por querer acercarte a Naruto -miro por la ventanilla- Pregústias cosas sin sentido

Yo solo quiero saber si puedo llegar a tener una oportunidad con usted -seguía sobando su mejilla

No escandalices, solo apoye mi mano -sonreía de lado- _En la vida vas a saber eso Naruto ... -_ Sentirá miedo en su vida - puedes llevarme a la mansión

No, primero me responde, ¿Qué siente por mí? -pregunto con insistencia el ojiazul

Está bien ... te lo diré - miro de reojo al rubio pensando que inventar para que sea creíble

 **En el hospital**

Oh ... que lastima que no quiera volver a estar loca por él, hacer buena pareja -decía Sakura mientras miraba la planilla de pacientes - si Sasuke fuera así conmigo y no pensaría dos veces en decirle que ... Pero Hinata sufrió mucho por culpa de aquel tonto _\- SAKURA INTERIOR - oh claro, como tú estás locamente recordando ese beso que te dio Sasuke -_ ¡CALLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! No estoy como loca grabando; solo no quería que se vaya más de mi lado -señor golpes en la puerta- adelante

Un paciente entró en emergencias y está registrado como un paciente suyo - dijo la enfermera preocupada

Vamos, - dijo la ojijade aun más preocupada - nombre - miraba a la enfermera que casi corría a su lado

No, no dieron su nombre - mirando un poco nerviosa al piso llamo la atención de la doctora Haruno - doctora por aquí

¿Cómo? – Freno de golpe – la emergencia queda hacia el otro lado

Cl-claro me olvide de decirle – sonrió aun más nerviosa – pasa que lo llevamos a la zona nueva

Ah… Claro –sin pensarlo más siguió corriendo hasta llegar a emergencias – ya, ¿Dónde está? Aioki… - se encontraba mirando a todos lados buscando a la enfermera – oye si es una broma es de muy mal gusto – Sakura logro estremecerse tanto al sentir como tomaban su cintura por la espalda – quién…

Shh, estoy de contrabando aquí, Aioki me hizo la entrada fácil – pudo sentir como la peli-rosada se ponía muy nerviosa al no reconocer su voz – aun no sabes quién – pudo sentir como el chico desconocido posaba sus labios en el cuello – Sakura

¿Qué? – Intento darse vuelta pero no pudo – ¿Qu-quién eres?

El amor de tu vida – suspiro dando vuelta a la ojijade – Es broma, soy solamente Sasuke pequeña –sonrió dando en evidencia que se refería a su altura

O-oye – un tomate realmente era más claro que ella en esos momentos – q-que haces aquí… me van a r… - y sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso del azabache

Dime que me amas como solías hacerlo en la preparatoria Haruno –decía entre besos haciendo evidente el deseo por la chica que solo respondía a los besos

T-te amo Sasuke-kun –sin dejar los besos pero algo hizo que ambos se separaran

¡HARUNO SAKURA COMO TE ENCUENTRE PROMETO MATARTE A TI Y AL AZABACHE EMO! –Se oían por cada sitio del hospital los gritos de una rubia totalmente enfurecida – ¡JURO QUE EN CUENTO LOS ENCUENTRE LOS MATO!

C-creo que tengo que irme –decía Sasuke sudando –tenemos que vernos, quiero verte; deje mis vacaciones para estar con mi doctora favorita – decía Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella besando su cuello

Jaja Sasuke no hagas eso –en el intento de sacarlo solo quedaron pegados contra la pared – esta noche tengo guardia, puede ser mañana – dejo un tierno beso en la mejilla del ojinegro – te quiero mucho azabache, ahora ve antes que te maten –sonrió intentando no reír

No te rías sabes que Tsunade es bastante severa conmigo –presiono sus labios contra los de la ojijade y salió corriendo no sin antes dejar un "Te amo" en el oído de su amada de cabello rosado

¡TE ENCONTRE UCHIHA! –Tsunade miraba a ambos lados buscando al ojinegro – se que estás ahí Sasuke… Sakura, ¿Dónde está?

De quien habla Tsunade-sama –miraba a ambos lados "buscando" al azabache – no hay nadie aquí, me hicieron una broma Aioki y algunas enfermeras y me hicieron venir hacia este lado –sonrió ocultando grandiosamente su nerviosismo

¿Segura?, por cierto hoy Aioki y su hermano estarán de guardia tu puedes ir a casa, mañana estarás de guardia –dijo seria y se marcho de lugar

C-claro –sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue en camino a su locutorio – llamare a Sasuke – tomo su teléfono e informo a su azabache sobre su noche libre

 **En la aldea de la arena**

 _Más precisamente en la casa de Gaara los tres hermanos (Kankuro, temari y el mencionado) discutían sobre el "noviazgo" de la rubia con el Nara_

No puedes estar con ese holgazán, que será de su vida –decía Kankuro mirando a su hermana – no es posible esa relación –negaba girando a un lado y a otro su cabeza

¿Por qué no?, el es muy tierno y lindo conmigo, se le va todo lo holgazán –miraba a Gaara que solo miraba como sus hermanos peleaban – di algo Gaara

Qué crees que puedo decir, mereces a un príncipe hecho y derecho –suspiraba mirando a su hermana – el no es ni la mitad de un príncipe y lo sabes; velamos por tu futuro hermana

¡SI! Me quiero casar con un inmaduro, con un zopenco, con un holgazán, con un don nadie, con un Nara. ¿Y qué?, que hay de eso, porque no me dejan estar con quien se me plazca… Ningún príncipe de pacotilla me va a hacer tan feliz con lo hace Shikamaru

A caso no podrías fijarte en Itachi, no es príncipe pero es hijo de una de las mejores familias de Konoha; seria buen candidato – decía Kankuro logrando que su hermana lo golpeara

NI UCHIHA NI MONGOLES. Quiero a mi Nara –miro a un lado sonrojada y salió de camino a la puerta de su casa – no me interesa lo que ustedes digan, me voy a casar con Shikamaru y voy a ser feliz junto a él

Temari, y como sabes que él quiere casarse contigo –Gaara miraba por la ventana como el coletas coqueteaba con una civil de la aldea de la arena – yo lo veo muy mujeriego

Porque ensucias a l… -solo pudo salir corriendo de ese lugar y situarse al lado del pelinegro – dime ¿Qué haces? ¡NARA! –grito en el oído de su amado amigo

No soy sordo Tema – miro a la rubia que parecía un tomate recién maduro – le preguntaba qué tan duros eran tus hermanos y me dijo que ni me moleste que en la vida me dejarían estar contigo y trataba de convencerla para que me deje escapar con mi princesa favorita pero no podía, así que recurrí a ser coqueto pero no funcionó –bajo la cabeza desganado – solo rechazo todos mis encantos

Y TU PIENSAS QUE TE VOY A… -temari solo se sonrojo a escuchar y pensar lo de "princesa favorita" – enserio soy tu princesa favorita –lo miraba sonriendo

Siendo que eres la única que conozco; pues sí… También está Hinata pero es muy tímida y si llegara a acercarme Naruto me mataría – dijo sobando su nuca – pero más allá de todo tu no deberías existir para que me fije en alguien más –sonrió abrazando a temari que solo se ponía mas roja cada vez que hablaba el joven enamorado – vamos a seguir siendo amigos ¿No?

Claro acep… ¿Qué? –Todo lo que había imaginado con el Nara se desvanecía por completo – a-a-amigos –miraba decepcionada el piso escuchando el "Sí, amigos ¿Qué más podríamos ser?" de su chico, bueno no tan suyo – claro, sabes voy a comprometerme con el príncipe Toneri –murmuro para que él pueda escuchar solamente

Oh… -miro a un lado - ¿Cuando?

No lo sé, mañana tengo que ir a su palacio para arreglar el día –sonrió desganada – crees que puedas asistir al compromiso o a la boda…

C-claro je –decía clavando la mirada al piso – _Eres tan tonto Nara, todo porque el rarito con la palabra "amor" en su frente te da miedo, lo mío no es ser cobarde pero contra el no me metería… Lo mejor es resignarme –_ pensaba hasta que cierta rubia lo golpeo

NO ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME – se calmo al ver que la miraba- quiero que seas uno de los testigos –sonrió-

Si, por supuesto testigo yo… -pensó un segundo y miro a Temari- estas bromeando ¿cierto?

No, te espero mañana en el palacio de la luna –sonriendo dejo solo al Nara – nos vemos amigo –recalco totalmente la palabra "amigos"

Hasta… mañana – el Nara salió caminando hacia su aldea totalmente desganado

Hermano, me voy a casar con Toneri –miro a un lado Temari avisándoles a sus hermanos

Qué bueno que lo hayas pensado –decía Gaara sonriendo – vas a ser muy feliz con él

Si… claro…

 **En la mansión Hyuga**

Oye Neji-kun porque siempre estas tan solo, a ti no te buscan princesa –miraba una chica con dos rodetes en su cabello sonriendo al ojiperla – tendrías que tener una princesa para ti

No Tenten la rama secundaria no es príncipe ni princesa de nada –sonrió de lado- solo somos guardianes los hombre y sirvientas las mujeres de las princesas y el rey –dijo con sarcasmo – aunque mis primas solo me usan de chofer –sonrió al recordarlas – me integran como un hermano de las dos

Son geniales tanto Hinata-sama como Hanabi –sonreía la morocha – tú también eres genial –dio un beso en la mejilla del joven Hyuga y se excuso – debo irme, mi padres me mataran si no llego rápido a casa nos vemos luego ¿Sí?

Es-espera Tenten –la tomo de la mano y atrajo a él – tú… serías mi princesa… Digo –miro hacia un lado y enfrento a esos ojos marrones que ya eran cristalinos – nos conocemos hace demasiado tiempo y siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y compañeros –sonrió- solo quiero que decir que… -fue interrumpido

Le voy mucho a las películas y lo sabes, ¿Por qué no vamos al cine mañana? Tu pagas las entradas y yo los pochoclos –sonrió y dio otro beso- hasta mañana

Eh… T-Tenten a las… -fue interrumpido nuevamente

07:00 Pm pasa por mi casa –sonrió y se fue corriendo – te estaré esperando Neji-kun –dijo algo bastante fuerte para que el joven la escuche

Si… 07:00 pm estaré ahí mi bella Tenten –sonrió para sí y miro al cielo – Hay madre… Como te necesito en este momento –se levanto del escalón donde estaba sentado y fue hacia su casa – Padre necesitas ayuda con algo

No hijo –sonrió- ya te has confesado con Tenten, sabes que ella niña me agrada mucho

No, pienso hacerlo mañana –sonrió – vamos a ir al cine y…

Necesitas plata –se escuchaba una voz desde la entrada – yo te la daré sobrino

Oh… Rey –hicieron reverencia – No tiene por qué preocuparse

No hagan eso, son mi familia –sonrió – no tienen que reverenciar a su hermano o tío –puso su mano en hombros de ambos hombres – no vuelvan a hacerlo, te daré plata por ser tu tío sin más ¿Sí?

Gracias tío –sonrió y acepto el dinero – Adiós voy a hablar con Hina… - fue interrumpido por Hiashi

No está, después de que salió de la casa de Kiba no volví a verla, debe andar despejándose

 _En eso Hiashi comenzó a contarles todo lo que había pasado con Kiba informando que ya no podía entrar a la aldea de Konoha, Neji enfurecido quiso ir a buscarlo pero fue frenado, luego de calmarse siguió contando el rey lo que hizo que Neji sonriera_

Entonces debe estar con Naruto –sonrió- el sí que merece estar con Hinata-sama

Sí, creo que… COMO QUE DEBE ESTAR CON NARUTO –Hizashi comenzó a caminar por todos lados – es el chofer, no puede hacer estas cosas Hinata es muy desobediente, sabe que tiene que casarse con un príncipe como es debido

Tranquilo, Naruto es hijo del guerrero que salvo a Hana en muchas ocasiones va a estar bien con él – decía Hiashi sonriendo – Naruto está en mi lista de pretendientes para Hinata, pero la lastimo mucho cuando eran solo niños, el solo tiene que curar esa herida en el corazón de Hinata y estarán juntos

Ah… si tú lo dices hermano, te creeré

 **En alguna parte de la carretera**

Pues… si, si te amo y no pude olvidarte –suspiro – pero no puedo, no puedo olvidar todo lo que sufrí por tu culpa, por eso quiero que solo seas mi chofer y estés con quien se te dé la gana Naruto no quiero que te vuelvas a dirigir a mí con sentimientos, solo como chofer

 _Dicho todo esto Naruto puso en marcha el auto y se dirigieron a la mansión, no le respondió nada; solo quería escuchar de su boca lo que tanto le había pedido… Ella lo hizo y él se conformo… pero algo no le conformaba eso de "con quien se te dé la gana" el iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para que su princesa vuelva a aceptarlo y así poder estar juntos; era una princesa soltera y con tiempo para elegir a su prometido_

Naruto… -murmuro Hinata viendo de reojo como su chofer solo la ignoraba – lo siento…

Está bien princesa, ya no la molestaré con mis sentimientos –le dio una sonrisa falsa – Espero poder ser su amigo aunque sea, eso de solo chofer no me gusta – miro a la ojiperla y volvió a mirar la carretera – ahora no me desconcentre quiero manejar lo más rápido posible así llegamos cuanto antes

No hay apuro, tranquilo – respiro profundo y con un dolor en el pecho – no quiero que nos pase algo, maneja tranquilo

Sí –sonrió y el camino fue todo silencio solo se podía escuchar el motor del coche

 **En una plaza de Konoha**

Konohamaru, quieres dejar de seguirme –Hanabi refunfuñaba al ver a su "amigo" detrás de ella todo el tiempo – ya te dije, amigos sí más que eso… -la interrumpió el pelos de punta

Tranquila solo buscare ser tu mejor amigo –sonrió – ya no tendrás que preocuparte por el ojiazul insoportable que buscara enamorarte – dio un beso en la mejilla de la ojiperla – solo amigos lo entendí

O-oh claro –se sonrojo un poco tras el beso – y porque ese cambio repentino –pregunto curiosa

Digamos que… esté insoportable se enamoro de una princesa muy linda –sonrió con sus ojos en forma de corazones – es tan bella… es –fue interrumpido

¿Quién? –Dijo casi siendo un tomate rabioso por los halagos de su perseguidor – _Claro Hanabi no le da bola y busca a otra en su lugar… es un niño tonto –_ bufaba en su mente Hanabi

La princesa Taiyö – su sonrisa era más apreciable en el momento que nombre a la princesa – es tan dulce conmigo y… ttebayo! Porque hiciste eso Hanabi-sama – Sí había recibido un gran golpe en su nuca tras halagar tanto a la princesa, Konohamaru sobaba su nuca mirando con ojos cristalinos a la ojiperla - que he hecho

Es de mala educación andar halagando otras princesas cuando estás con una –bufo haciendo que se note su enojo – ve a hablar con otra persona de tu preciada princesa –salió caminando con un kunai clavado en su kokoro y un nudo en la garganta que no entendía o bueno si, su amado perseguidor ya no la perseguía más

H-Hanabi-sama – Konohamaru la miraba extrañado – No me dejes aquí solo –salió corriendo tras ella sin poder alcanzarla pues sintió como Taiyö lo llamaba desde la vereda sonriendo, Konohamaru solo se freno y fue tras su princesa – Hola Taiyö-chan jeje

 **HASTA AQUÍ!**

Espero que les guste, intente agregar bastantes personajes y me faltan un poco más; quizás algún romance "raro" se forme a lo largo de la historia ya vamos por el 7, no puedo creerlo y es el primero que subo en el día que tengo que subir jeje… Bueno espero que les guste; estoy tratando de armar un SasuSaku pero otra historia; para dejar conforme al que quiera leer de esa historia; ahora si HASTA EL PROXIMO LUNES MIS AMIGOS LOS AMO!

Kitsunaro64: tengo que llamar la atención del público así sigue leyendo jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado

Alex Mar Zarbritz: gracias por las sugerencias dime si esperas eso o una otra cosa ... a lo mejor y el ShikaTema toma un protagonismo secundario importante

Ahora si HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Hola a todos, ¿Cómo les va? Antes empezar el capitulo 8 quiero preguntarles algo; como verían una historia basada en hechos reales… Sería una historia que es real pero con personajes de Naruto; solo que me deberían decir exactamente que personaje quisieran que fuera, en mi mente está Hinata, está claro que el personaje principal va a ser mujer por lo que trata la historia, solo eso quiero que me digan si la hago o no y con qué personaje, AHORA SÍ.**_

 **Capitulo 8: ¿Celos?**

 _Hubo un silencio atroz durante todo el camino de regreso a la mansión Hyuga. A penas y de vez en cuando sus miradas conectaban pero no había palabras, solo la música de la radio y el locutor dando noticias, leyendo mensajes de los oyentes y presentando cada canción que sonaba de fondo._

 _Naruto de vez en cuando miraba la radio, a Hinata y la carretera; durante todo el camino hizo eso. Hinata por otra parte solo miraba el paisaje que podía observarse a través de su ventanilla. Fue uno de los viajes más incomodo que pudieron tener "juntos" pues claro; Hinata acababa de pelearse con su prometido y Naruto veía largas opciones de lograr que el corazón dañado de su princesa pueda perdonarlo por lo hecho en el pasado_

 _ **Flashback: 7 años atrás**_

 _ **Hinata:**_

 _Eran las 5 de la tarde de un lluvioso domingo, caminaba tranquilamente por Konoha cuando pude ver a cierto chico que me hacia desvelar todas las noches, mis insomnios diarios pensando en cómo declararme, el decía estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga y eso dolía mucho, es como una cadena yo a él, él a ella, ella a otro y otro a nadie por lo que parecía; Sakura siempre me decía que con Naruto no pasaría nada, que su corazón tiene nombre y apellido y era "Uchiha Sasuke" el deseado por todas, menos por mi y unas 3 chicas más… me acerque a Naruto, pude ver que lloraba que había pasado tiempo bajo la lluvia y era todo agua_

N-Naruto-kun –pude decir tartamudeando como siempre – _que tonta, así jamás me verá –_ pensaba para mí

… -levanto la mirada y soltó una sonrisa, falsa – Hola Hinata-chan, ¿Cómo estás?

B-bien… ¿Por qué estás aquí? A-acaso no te refugiaste de la lluvia – decía nerviosa, estaba hablando con él, teníamos una amistad, pero tenía claro que iba a declararme ese día y en ese momento o no…

Busco mi corazón, ¿Lo viste? –Bajo la mirada y por mi garganta pasaba un nudo infernal – volví a invitar a salir a Sakura y solo me rechazo de nuevo… ¿Que tiene Sasuke que yo no Hinata? – me miraba desesperado, triste y dolido; Sakura hacia hasta lo imposible para que se dé cuenta que no pasaría nada entre ellos, pero el insistía todo el rato

P-pues – tome aire y se lo dije – n-no l-lo s-sé, S-Sasuke-kun no es mi t-tipo… - por dios como podía tartamudear en esa simple frase – P-pero por l-lo que S-Sakura-chan dice e-es p-perfecto –Rodee mis ojos, el Uchiha no era perfecto, tenia millones de defectos pero nadie los podía ver, solo las que éramos "cuerdas" y estábamos enamoradas de otro chico que no sea el vendito azabache de mirada fría

No te creo, debes ser de esas que dicen " _no, Sasuke es feo no me gusta"_ y por las espaldas andan babeándose – levanto la mirada y vi que estaba totalmente apagado, Sakura se paso está vez… - oye, enserio no te gusta Sasuke – me miro sorprendida – es muy parecido a ti… bueno el pelo y son de familias importantes – suspiro luego de decir "familia importante"

Tengo otro chico en mente N-Naruto-kun – se lo dije, no que era él, pero insinué que estaba enamorada, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba – m-me g-gust-tan l-los r-r-rubios – es inútil decir que estaba más roja que un tomate, porque está claro de que es así

¿Los rubios? – Miraba para todos lados – Te gusta Deidara – giraba de vuelta sus ojos supongo que buscando chicos rubios en la aldea - ¡¿MI PADRE?! – casi me desmayo luego de escuchar la última persona que se le ocurrió, seguro que yo estaba media ciega y no me daba cuenta que él era morocho y por eso no se puso en la lista

N-ninguno c-como p-podría g-gustarme e-el s-s-s-s-s-señor Namikaze –sentí como su mano se poso en mi frente

¿Te sientes bien? Estás bordo Hina-chan – adoraba ese "Hina-chan" pero sí, me desmayé, no solo fracase en el intento de decirle lo que sentía, sino que también me desmayé

Hi-hinata – me tomo en brazos y salió corriendo al hospital – T-Tsunade-sama no se que le ha pasado, estábamos hablando y-y-y se desmayo

Uff, seguro se le bajo la presión Naruto, no te asustes, ven tráela conmigo – Me llevaron a una habitación del hospital y fui recostada en una camilla

 _¿Dónde estoy?, puedo sentir la voz de Naruto ¿Con quién habla? –_ Decía en mi mente hasta que logré escuchar lo que no quería

S-Sakura, por favor me gustas demasiado – suplicaba Naruto para poder salir solo una vez con la peli rosada – anda, di que sí

¡Shannaro! Naruto deja de molestar, mi mejor amiga está mal y tú solo piensas en salir conmigo – abrí los ojos ante su grito; pues sí, me asuste – Hinata es muy preciada para mí es una gran amiga, deja de andar diciendo tonterías por favor, no voy a salir contigo, en la vida… No podría traic…

 _La frene sabía que iba a decir "traicionar a Hinata" le iba a decir lo que yo no podía…_

Hinata – me abrazo tan fuerte como pudo – que bueno que ya despertaste – mientras me abrazaba susurraba al oído con tal de que solo ella y yo supiéramos de qué hablábamos– casi meto la pata, lo siento

E-esta b-bien –sonreí tratando de no recordar lo que había escuchado – puedes dejarnos solas – mire a Naruto tan fría como pude – necesito hablar con mi mejor amiga

Y-yo – vi como su mirada parecía más que sorprendida – las dejo – bajo la mirada y camino hasta la puerta – que te recuperes Hina-chan – y salió

Wow – Sakura me miraba mas sorprendida que él – que fría – volvió a abrazarme- te juro que amo cuando haces estás cosas

Se te confeso 3 veces ya en un mismo día, deberías darle una oportunidad –murmure a lo que recibí una mirada penetrante por su parte –

Estás loca, te gusta ese rubio de ojitos claros, no pienso darle ni una pizca de oportunidad – decía mientras movía su cabeza diciendo que no – Naruto es tonto, y cuando menos lo piense; y estés con alguien se va a morir de celos

¿Celos? – escuchamos la voz de Naruto venir desde la puerta

NO TE ENSEÑARON A GOLPEAR LA PUERTA – luego del regaño se volvió a sentir junto con un golpe – ¡SHANNARO!

Ttebayo Sakura-chan, ¿Qué hice? Me rechazas y luego me golpeas – sus lagrimas exageradas se hacían notar – yo solo quiero salir contigo una sola vez y si te parezco incapaz de estar contigo ya no volvería a molestarte

 _Sentí como un vacio recorría mi cuerpo, podía ver lo desesperado que estaba por salir con Sakura, siendo la 4ta vez en un mismo día siguiendo a mi amiga_ – mire a Sakura y sonreí – ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? A lo mejor, se arma una pareja – _que estás diciendo Hinata mejor cállate y no opines –_ pensaba mirando a Sakura que me miraba con cara de "Voy a matarte"

Tiene razón Hinata – Naruto me miraba y miraba a Sakura – solo una vez, por favor

Argh – tomo aire, exhalo, inhalo y exhalo de nuevo – está bien, solo porque Hinata me lo pide

 _Y fue en el momento que se derrumbo todo, prometí a mi misma no volver a mirar a Naruto como más que un amigo y así lo fui haciendo, hasta que todo tartamudeo con él se fue, solo era un "Hola Naruto-kun" y él correspondiendo, Sakura le había dado la paliza de su vida luego de haber "salido" evidentemente no había funcionado pero me limite a no mirar más al rubio ojiazul que me tenia enamorada desde la primera vez que pude verlo_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

¡HINATA! – Se estremeció ante tal grito y salió de sus pensamientos – estás escuchándome, ya llegamos

Sí, lo siento – bajo del auto y corrió a su habitación – soy una tonta… - cerro de un portazo le puso seguro a la puerta y se tiro a su cama a llorar como no lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo ya –

Hanabi, tu hermana está más loca de lo que yo creía – Naruto se acercaba a la ojiperla menor mientras le hablaba

T-tendrá s-sus r-razones – Hanabi también lloraba, la simple idea de que Konohamaru esté enamorado de la princesa Taiyö la sacaba de sus casillas y la hacía pasar por todos los estados de humor posible, ira, miedo y tristeza

H-Hanabi, ¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntaba Naruto sentándose al lado de la adolescente - ¿Konohamaru?

N-no –bajo la mirada aún llorando – bueno sí – lloro aún más fuerte – Porque tiene que estar enamorado de Taiyö

Pero a él le gustas tú – decía Naruto rascando su cabeza – _definitivamente las princesas están locas –_ pensaba mirando el estado deplorable en el que estaba su "jefecita"

Claro que no, pude ver como se besaba con esa – tomo aire y se levanto - ¿Por qué lloro? Si Konohamaru es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo

¿Por qué sentís celos? – le había dado en el clavo pero no sería reconocido

¿Celos?, celos sentís vos cuando ves a mi hermana con Kiba u otro chico, yo no siento celos por Konohamaru – Hanabi roja al estilo Hinata miraba a un lado – no mentira, si, si siento celos – volvió a llorar

Hay Hanabi, Hanabi – pensó un segundo las palabras – ¡¿HINATA VOLVIO CON KIBA?! – grito logrando que media mansión se asustara tras el grito

Como va a volver con Kiba, si está en su habitación Naruto – Hanabi miraba al rubio con una gotita corriendo por su sien – si que te está comiendo la cabeza mi hermana

Señorita Hanabi, Naruto-kun – Natsu se acercaba llamándolos – la comida está lista

Ahora vamos – dijeron al mismo tiempo y siguieron hablando sin prestarle atención a la castaña

¡VAMOS A COMER! – Natsu grito a todo pulmón logrando que ambos salieran corriendo de donde se encontraban – ahora sí, llamare a la señorita Hinata – salió caminando como si solo hubiera llamado la atención a dos jovencitos de la calle que no le hacían caso

 _ **En el cuarto de Hinata**_

Señorita Hinata – golpeo con dos suaves golpes la puerta - ¿Se encuentra en su habitación?

…

El sonido de los grillos se hizo presente dejando a Natsu decepcionada

Señorita Hinata – seguía golpeando sin tener respuesta – está bien, en un rato traeré su comida arriba princesa – se fue con tranquilidad a la cocina – que le abra pasado… - suspiraba mientras armaba la cena de la princesa mayor

Qué bueno que Natsu me entienda tanto – fue a sacar el seguro de la puerta – no sé qué haría sin ella – fue caminando hasta la ventana y miraba el bosque detrás de su mansión – me encantaría perderme ahí poder olvidarme de todo y de todos – pasaba su mano por la cara mirando hacia su placar – llamaré a Sakura para salir, necesito encontrar un buen prometido

 _Y así fue, llamo a la ojijade y le comento su deseo de ir a buscar algún chico para distraerse; la respuesta fue un sí pero no; ya tenía organizado salir con Sasuke, por lo que tuve que llamar a Ino, ella siempre estaba desocupada y no estaba en "pareja" como para no querer salir a buscar chicos, definitivamente la Hinata "enamorada" ya no existiría y sería solo un falso recuerdo de lo que sería de ahora en más._

Señorita veo que va a salir –Natsu sonreía mientras veía a su princesa – saldrá con la joven Sakura

Mm – Hinata se giro y miro a su sirvienta – con Ino, Sakura estará con Sasuke –sonrió y pregunto - ¿Cómo me veo?

Se ve capaz de conquistar hasta al mismo príncipe Toneri – sonrió al ver como Hinata se sonrojaba – el si es un buen candidato ¿No?

Sí, pero creo que tiene compromiso con Temari, hasta estoy invitada con Hanabi –desvió la mirada y sonrió – el chofer duerme

No, está terminando su cena – Natsu miraba sorprendida con la frialdad de sus palabras

Dile que en 10 minutos quiero que tenga el auto nuevo listo para llevarme donde me encontrare con Ino – fue seria y directa como lo había estado siendo hasta antes de que el rubio llegara

 _ **En la cocina**_

Voy a limpiar los platos y me voy a acostar a dormir – Naruto sonreía mirando a Hanabi – veo que te gustan los duraznos

Suelo comer cuando estoy triste y mi hermana no me da ni la hora – miraba a un lado dándole con ganas al durazno – le faltaría crema

Y porque esta triste – Naruto sonrió al ver que la Hyuga se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho – Konohamaru pega fuerte eh

C-claro que no –miraba a todos lados – mira ahí viene Natsu significa que mi hermana saldrá

¿Cómo sabes? – preguntaba totalmente sorprendido

Cuando mi hermana está mal suele salir con Sakura o Ino… o bueno las tres juntas si Sakura está disponible

Naruto, prepara el auto nuevo – miraba la "situación" entre los dos presentes en la cocina - ¿Pasa algo?

No, ¿Qué auto nuevo? – preguntaba el rubio mirando a su compañera

El que usan las jóvenes princesas cuando van a salir – sonrió de manera maléfica – APURATÉ, la señorita Hinata no está muy paciente en estos momentos

Pero yo quería ir a dormir – se quejaba Naruto yendo detrás de su compañera – porque quiere salir ahora

Voy a buscar a mi prometido – se escucho su voz dulce pero seca (como pasa de uva de pan dulce viejo)

Volverá con el señor Kiba – preguntaba desganado y con poco interés

No, Kiba está fuera; necesito un prometido así mi padre sabe que voy a velar por mi futuro, seguramente busque al príncipe Gaara – termino de bajar las escaleras y se puso de frente al ojiazul – sino te apresuras no solo me iré en un taxi, sino que voy a dejarte sin empleo – dio vuelta su cabeza haciendo que su pelo largo chocara con la cara del rubio

Auch – Naruto miraba a Hanabi y luego veía como Hinata se iba al despacho de su padre - ¿Qué le hice?

Nada Naruto, solo está mal por todo lo que vivido hoy, fueron muchas cosas en un solo día – resoplo Hanabi y se fue hacia su habitación

Uff, que complicadas que son – Naruto salió en busca del nuevo auto y lo estaciono en la entrada de la mansión para luego ir a buscar a la princesa – ya esta princesa, ¿vamos?

Sí, adiós padre – saludo con reverencia y salieron en camino al auto –

Está enojada conmigo – murmuro Naruto - ¿Le hice algo malo?

No, ¿Por qué? – Dejo una sonrisa más que falsa para su chofer y se adentro en el auto – vamos, no quiero llegar tarde

E-está bien – miro a un lado subió al automóvil – ¿Dónde va?

A Muse – se acomodo quedando muy derecha

Está bien, allá vamos entonces – sonrió y miro a Hinata – luce muy linda está noche princesa

Gracias Naruto – le sonrió al chofer y giro su cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ**_

No es largo, va creo, no es que sean muy largos los capítulos… va a ver un poco de rencor en estos capítulos por parte de Hinata hacia Naruto, sus recuerdos son bastantes fuertes de ese domingo tan feo… me alegra que les esté gustando tanto la historia

Alma7x: Bienvenida :D, me alegra que te haya gustado, y que te enganches, voy a tratar de dar todo de esta primera historia… si ven que no publico es porque sinceramente hice esté capitulo pero no sé cómo seguir de acá en adelante, tengo muchas ideas dando vuelta pero no se cual sea la correcta…

Ahora sí, hasta el lunes

 _ **UN ULTIMO COMUNICADO, EL 19 DE MARZO COMIENZO MIS CURSADAS, LO MÁS PROBABLE QUE PARA ESA FECHA INTENTE AVANZAR GRAN PARTE DE LA HISTORIA Y LLEGAR A UN POSIBLE "FINAL" PARA QUE NO ESTÉN MUCHO TIEMPO SIN NOVELA POR ASÍ DECIR, VA A EMPEZAR A SER UN GRAN CULEBRON MEXICANO (CON LO QUE ME ENCANTAN) ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE PUEDAN ENTENDERME Y NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ADIOSS!**_


	9. Capitulo 9

_Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Capitulo 9: Final del verano**

 _En la entrada de Muse se encontraban 2 amigas saludándose con la atenta mirada de un rubio que esperaba a la orden de su jefa, luego de saludarse Hinata le dijo a Naruto que lo esperaba a la salida de la disco, que él tenía la noche libre para hacer lo que le plazca_

Lo siento señorita Hinata, pero voy a quedarme – decía Naruto encogiendo los hombros

Ay señorita Hinata, jaja, por favor Naruto ya vete, es noche de chicas – decía la Yamanaka riéndose del rubio – no hay espacio para ti en este lugar

Puede ser, pero soy chofer de la señorita Hyuga, tú no te metas Ino – miraba a Hinata esperando respuesta – ¿me quedo cerca de usted, o lejos?

Cuanto más lejos mejor; no quiero que te entrometas en lo que yo vaya a hacer – suspiró y salió caminando – a las 5:50 quiero el auto estacionado aquí en frente – dijo mientras iba de entrada al salón

Está bien –suspiro y miro a un lado- no entiendo que le hice… -murmuraba para sí mismo entrando por detrás de ellas sin que lo notaran

 _Hinata estaba vestida con un vestido con el torso blanco y la falda turquesa con lunares blancos, que sobre el ecuador llevaba un moño marrón claro, dicho vestido le llegaba a mitad de sus muslos. Llevaba su pelo suelto y maquillada discretamente._

 _Ino en cambio estaba maquillada por demás, pero se le veía bien trabajado y lindo, llevaba puesta un short bastante corto color negro con una blusa floreada roja y blanca, y en su pelo tenía una cola caballo y su típico mechón rubio sobre su ojo derecho._

 _Ino durante toda la noche había bailado hasta con 5 chicos diferentes, Hinata solo se limitaba a mirar a su amiga disfrutando de sus "chicos" bailando con un par de amigas que conocía de toda la vida (No las nombro porque solo van a tener papel cuaternario okno). Hasta que un rompe corazones se acerco a la rubia, un chico alto de_ _pelo corto negro y ojos negros, que contrastan con su piel que es muy pálida. Vestía con una remera blanca y un jean de color oscuro, con una cadena que colgaba en forma de "U" en su lateral derecho, en ese momento Hinata vio como Ino comenzó a ignorar cada chico que se le acercaba y solo bailaba con ese chico que no sabía su nombre, pero se le veía bastante enamorado a ambos o eso creyó ella, luego le preguntaría no sería capaz de interrumpir a su amiga_

 _ **En otra parte de la disco**_

Oye Toneri, qué onda con la princesa Hyuga – decía un pelirrojo interrogando al que sería su "cuñado"

¿Hyuga? – Su rostro decía estar pensando – es muy cariñosa y tierna, deberías probar con ella Gaara, sería buen partido –sonrió bastante agradable – estoy interesado en tu hermana lo sabes Cu-ña-do-san –decía silaba por silaba logrando las risas de los presentes

Gaara y yo estamos felices de que mi hermana por fin te acepte –decía Kankuro abrazando al peliblanco – ¿Cierto Gaara?

Cierto – dijo seco y cortante pero con una sutil sonrisa - ¿Prometes cuidarla? Ella es nuestra preciada hermana y no queremos que nadie la lastime

Tranquilo – sonreía medio nervioso el Otsutsuki – yo voy a cuidarla

Por cierto; Hyuga está soltera ¿No? – preguntaba intentando ser indiferente en su pregunta

Sí, lo está – Decía Temari abrazando por la espalda a su hermano – acaso pico la curiosidad

O-oye – miro a un lado soltándose de su hermana – y… está aquí – pregunto devolviendo la mirada a su hermana

Claro que sí, está con Ino-chan ven sígueme – Sonrió tomando a Gaara del brazo – Toneri ven, quiero mostrarle a mis amigas mi prometido

Oh, claro – su sonrisa se podía ver a leguas realmente Temari lo quería después de todo

 _ **Volviendo con Hinata**_

 _Estaba bailando con una de sus amigas cuando de repente_

Como es posible que una princesa tan linda con usted esté bailando sola – susurraban en su oído atrayéndola hacia un costado de la pista de baile – estaremos mejor aquí

G-Gaara – Sonrió – no creí verte aquí – mentira, ella sabía que Gaara solo salía a esa disco, está clarísimo que lo estaba buscando

No te creo –sonrió tomando de la cintura a la azabache – que paso con tu prometido princesa; se que no terminaron en buenas condiciones

No quiero hablar de él, ¿Por qué mejor no bailamos? – pregunto entusiasmada la ojiperla

Claro – se tomaron de la mano y fueron a la pista de nuevo, bailaron desde reggaetón hasta lentos – dime Hinata –decía mientras sus cuerpos pegados bailaban un lento – ahora que no hay prometido, podríamos darnos una posibilidad ¿No?

¿Um? – Se hizo la interesante por unos minutos – claro Gaara-kun – "Kun", por un momento cierto rubio se le cruzo por la cabeza pero logro evitar cualquier tipo de pensamiento

Qué bueno – Sonrió feliz – Tu padre estará feliz de saber que las familias se van a juntar – miro a ambos lados - ¿Tú amiga?

Seguramente se fue con su nuevo chongo – ambos rieron y sin darse cuenta Hinata tenía a Gaara presionando sus labios con los de él, entre besos Hinata iba posando sus brazos sobre el cuello del pelirrojo y esté sobre su cintura atrayéndose más entre sí, había demasiada química; cuando se decidieron a tomar aire por tal beso se dieron cuenta que la gente se estaba yendo y quedaban sus amigos, hermanos, amigas y… ¿Chofer con cara de decepción?

 _ **Pov Naruto**_

 _Y ahí estaba, su Hinata, su princesa, su amor, su doncella, su Hyuga, su tomate, su reina su emperatriz, su, su, bueno, su jefa. Besándose con Gaara No Sabaku, como podía estar haciéndole tal infiel; era una atrocidad, claro, si fueran pareja o amantes aunque sea, solo era su chofer y no quería, no quería verla en brazos de cualquier príncipe con rasgos principesco, ella no necesitaba de ese pelo de fuego, con él le iba a alcanzar ¿No? Pero claro, la señorita prejuiciosa no quería salir con un simple chofer y eso le daba a entender cada vez que él intentaba acercarse y ella salía corriendo_

Hinata-sama, - interrumpió descaradamente ese beso tan pasional entre los príncipes – deberíamos irnos ya – decía serio mirando a su jefa

Si quieres ve Naruto, yo me iré con Gaa… - no alcanzo a terminar que estaba en brazos de su chofer siendo llevada como si fuera una bolsa con su cabeza colgando en la espalda del rubio y sus piernas aferradas a su torso por los brazos del ojiazul - ¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES NARUTO?! – gritaba intentando que su chofer le respondiera pero no fue así, la llevo hasta el coche en sus brazos y la bajo recién cuando pudo abrir mágicamente la puerta del mismo – Dije que iba a irme con Gaara, ¿Estás tonto?

Estoy celoso, no tonto ¿Por qué ese afán de ir besando a tronche y moche se le pase por la cara princesa? – Espero a que se metiera en el coche y subió del otro lado - ¿Por qué hace esto?, porque quiere estar con el loco que tiene un tatuaje en su frente y no con el tonto que tiene por chofer, yo que le eh hecho – suspiraba mirando a un lado

¿Perdón? – Hinata miraba a Naruto con cara de "estas despedido, y desahuciado por la eternidad – Quien crees que eres para sacarme así de al lado de mi prometido

Soy la persona que tuvo por primera vez su corazón y no venga con "eso es pasado" porque no me creo ese cuento, veníamos bien, hablando y ahora de golpe y porrazo solo sale de su habitación hecha una diosa para venir a buscar al pelo fuego ese – tomo aire y continuo – que le he hecho, dígame y me alejo de usted para siempre, pero quiero que me lo diga, ¿Qué le hice?

N-nada –poso su mirada en la ventanilla – porque deberías interesarme ahora Naruto

Porque no se va a olvidar del niño tonto, como usted dice, de un día al otro; o que, tiene prohibido mirar a su chofer – Si podía estar más celoso, enojada, molesto, enfadado lo estaría pero no era posible

No me interesa que seas mi chofer, pero tenes que aceptar que ya no siento nada por vos – Hinata giro su cabeza para mirarlo – no siento ese cosquilleo al verte Naruto; quiero que lo entiendas

No le creo – sentenció a lo que Hinata respondió con una cachetada – Auch – dijo sobándose con su mano en la zona afectada – así me pegue, insulte y eche, se que sigue enamorada de mí y ningún pasado totalmente absurdo me va a separar de usted, quiero que le quede claro

No juegues, no vas a querer que te eche Naruto – sonrió desafiante

No podría hacerlo, me iría a buscar al otro día – puso su cara enfrente de la de ella – estoy completamente seguro de eso

Pero por favor Naruto, quien crees que eres ¿Brad Pitt?, crees que eres el chico irresistible – negó con la cabeza – claro que no

Pues tengo los ojos celestes y soy rubio –dijo mirando a un lado subiendo sus hombros y bajándolos seguidamente

Estás loco Uzumaki – decía Hinata recostando su cabeza en el respaldar de su asiento – me lleva a mi casa chofer

Por vos – dijo serio y sincero, sobre todo sincero; asistió con su cabeza y se pusieron en marcha para la mansión Hyuga, en el camino no hablaron nada, no podían, no luego de ese "Por vos" del rubio

 **Narrador**

 _Y así pasaron los días y semanas, solo trato de chofer y jefa, hasta el último día de verano, Naruto sabía que era su último día de trabajo y así no quisiera porque se había encariñado con toda la mansión, hasta con el Rey, debía irse; la princesa solo requería choferes en Verano, en las estaciones de Otoño, Invierno y primavera le gustaba caminar por las calles de Konoha y así Hanabi le rogo la respuesta de Hinata era siempre la misma, "No" o "El verano que viene"._

Bueno joven Naruto, fue un gusto conocerlo –decía Natsu evitando su lagrimeo

Tranquila Nat, solo es por un tiempo, hasta el próximo verano y obviamente que vamos a seguir viéndonos –decía sonriendo mirando a su compañera - ¿verdad?

C-claro –dijo y luego dispuso a abrazar al rubio que solo reía

Adios Naruto-kun, gracias por la mano con Konohamaru – sonreía Hanabi mirando como Natsu finalmente lo soltaba – vamos a extrañarte

Yo a ustedes también, pero insisto, eres como mi cuñada ¿No?, vamos a vernos –seguía sonriendo hasta que se distrajo buscando con la mirada a Hinata

No… no la busques, se fue a Suna con Gaara hoy temprano –suspiro Hanabi al ver su cara de "oh"

No hay problema – dio una sonrisa falsa y comenzó a despedirse hasta del perro del jardinero, llegado el momento de despedirse del rey hizo una reverencia – gracias por dejarme estar aquí Señor Hiashi

Eso agradéceselo a Hinata, yo no puedo despedir a su chofer –sonrió amargamente – sabes que cuando quieras puedes venir a visitarnos –poso su mano en el hombro del rubio

Hasta puedes venir al compromiso de Hinata –sonrió Hanabi – ya te imagino como todo un príncipe entrando por la puerta diciendo, "No Hinata, no seas tonta, cásate conmigo, no seré príncipe pero te amo" – decía Hanabi intentado voz grave, logrando la risa de todos

Estás loca pequeña – Naruto se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y susurro en su oído – se feliz y sabes que puedes ir a casa, cuando vayas avisa y mi madre te ara pastel –le dedico una sonrisa tierna y se levanto, Hanabi con lagrimas en sus ojos lo abrazo y luego salió corriendo, no le gustaban las despedidas definitivamente habían sido 3 meses bastante buenos para despedirse de ellos

 _Naruto tomo su mochila y sus pertenencias y salió caminando por la entrada, se dio vuelta para saludar a todos levantando su mano y siguió su camino. A mitad de camino se cruzo con Sasuke el cual lo sorprendió ver tan "temprano" por Konoha_

Teme, y ¿tus vacaciones? – lo miraba extrañado, no podía entender porque estaba en la aldea unos días antes de tener que empezar las clases de Artes marciales

Digamos que tuve un percance de 9 meses – sonrió sutilmente – me refi… -no lo dejo terminar

¿SAKURA ESTA EMBARAZADA? – grito tan fuerte que no solo asusto al ojinegro si no que hasta su madre juraba oír a su hijo gritar

Claro que no cabeza dura – suspiro Sasuke enfadado – bueno creo – termino su palabra y Naruto sentía como un frio recorría su espalda – oye, es cierto que Hinata va a casarse en diciembre – pregunto y luego se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver la cara de su amigo - ¿Dobe?

S-si… se va a casar en Diciembre… -miro al cielo y luego a su amigo – en Junio creo que se compromete

Y con quien – pregunto sin importarle los sentimientos de su amigo

Con No Sabaku – dijo desganado

¿Con Gaara? – Grito Sasuke – pero no estaba con el perdedor de Kiba

Si, a base de mentiras – respondió sentándose en un banquito – luego de que se enterara de que le había mentido durante tanto tiempo simplemente salió a la disco y comenzó su romance con el príncipe de Suna

Te pasa por haberla lastimado tanto Uzumaki –dijo tajante el azabache - ¿Qué aras ahora?

¿Yo? – Pensó por un momento – no, nada ¿Tú? ¿Veras a Sakura? –lo miro con una sonrisa cómplice

Sí, me dijo que quería decirme algo importante, así que por eso vine antes de mis vacaciones – puso sus manos en los bolcillos

Entonces si está embarazada –dijo Naruto mirando con cara de ¿NO? – dijiste 9 meses

Claro que no dobe, era mentira; solo me pidió que venga para hablar sobre algo importante, si fuera por un bebe no estaría aquí – rieron ambos y luego se puso serio – creo que tiene que irse a Estados Unidos a estudiar medicina, los padres consiguieron un trabajo bastante bueno y no la quieren dejar sola en Konoha

Pero Sakura puede cuidarse, quien sería capaz de meterse con ella – decía mientras una gota caía por su nuca – si es hasta capaz de matar a quien quiera tocarla un pelo, a veces juraría que no le gustan los hombres si no fuera porque está loca por… - no logro terminar que recibió un puñetazo en su nuca

N-Naruto cui… rayos, tarde mucho – decía Sasuke mientras veía como su novia partía la cabeza de su mejor amigo

¡SHANNARO! Claro que me gustan los hombres Baka –gritaba la Haruno con cara de "voy a matarte"

Joder Sakura, porque haces eso – lloraba Naruto tomando su cabeza – me duele, me duele – gritaba mientras la seguía tomando – teme ayúdame, tu novia está loca

Lo siento, no quiero que se enoje conmigo y terminar en tu situación dobe, yo lo hubiera pensado antes de hablar mal de Sakura – reía disimuladamente al ver a su amigo todo lastimado

Ven aquí y no seas cagon Naruto, primero Hinata que la regalas a Gaara y luego le dices a mi novio que no me gustan los hombres – suspiro y grito – ¡VOY A MATARTE!

P-p-p-p-p- no podía decir nada estaba siendo arrastrado por toda la aldea comiendo tierra hasta que se digno la ojijade a soltarlo – Te-teme ayúdame, quítamela por favor – sollozaba mientras escupía tierra

Vamos cariño, déjalo – decía Sasuke llevándose a su novia – ya tiene suficiente con haber perdido a Hinata-Hime – y sí Sasuke dio en clavo

Como la recupero – dijo lo bastante fuerte para que sus mejores amigos lo escuche – Quiero que este conmigo… no con Gaara…

Eso quería escuchar Uzumaki –sonreía Sakura y se acercaba al rubio con su novio – vamos a ayudarte a recuperar a Hinata

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ MIS AMIGOS, CREO QUE CADA VEZ LOS HAGO MAS CORTOS, ESTABA PENSANDO SERIAMENTE EN DEJARLO ASÍ, COMO UN NARUHINA SIN FINAL FELIZ XD PERO VOY A HACER "ERRONEO" EL MATRIMONIO DE GAARA CON LA OJIPERLA YA SABEN, CULEBRON MEXICANO.**_

Alma, me fui mucho de la idea principal, pero mi idea principal era plagio de una novela que se me de memoria; entonces dije, NO AL PLAGIO y comencé a cambiar todo… por eso mas interacciones con las otras parejas etc, etc, etc

Alex, gracias por decirme de esos personajes; esta media truño la historia a esta altura pero va a remontar con un Naruto siendo grande… decime con quien emparejo a Gaara, no quiero dejarlo solito al príncipe de la arena

Ahora sí; adiós!


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10: ¿Vuelta a Konoha?**

 _ **En casa de Sasuke**_

 _Pov Naruto_

 _Eran las 2 de la madrugada y con Sakura y Sasuke habíamos pensado miles de situaciones en las cuales, absolutamente todas, quedaba humillado por Hinata, así que después de unas 10 sugerencias a Sakura se le ocurrió una genial_

¡LO TENGO! – Sasuke y yo saltamos de la silla para luego mirar a Sakura – Escuchen bien, es obvio que a Hinata le sigues gustando, pero tiene esa jodida imagen de cuando estabas dando vueltas atrás mío por toda la aldea

Y eso que tiene que ver – dijimos a coro con Sasuke

No nada, quería recordarles eso, - agacho la cabeza y luego la levanto sonriendo – solo interrumpe su boda, deja que se comprometa, hasta asiste a su compromiso y en la boda, te apareces to' guapo como no lo eres y le dices que se case contigo – sonreía como si su idea no hubiera sido dicha antes, está loca, muy loca

Sakura, cariño – suspiro Sasuke – no va a funcionar, Naruto no se animaría a hacer eso; hay que idear otro plan

Quiero hacer eso – interrumpí a Sasuke – me voy a entrometer en su boda, no quiero que se case… Lo voy a hacer a mi manera

Dobe no va a funcionar, Hinata no va a volver con vos tonto – miraba a un lado esperando mi reacción a ese comentario

Seré tonto, loco, tarado hasta permito que me llamen rubio cabeza hueca, pero voy a conquistar de nuevo a Hinata, como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze – dije con tanto entusiasmo que hasta no me había dado cuenta que tanto el azabache como la rosada reían minuciosamente – hablo enserio, voy a volver a conquistar a Hinata, y vamos a tener millones de hijos

Te apuesto 3 meses de vacaciones en Estados Unidos, a que no – Sasuke miraba a Sakura poniendo la mano enfrente de ella para que la tomara – que dices Sakura, ¿Apostamos?

¿3 meses? No puedo Sasuke, el h… - fue interrumpida por Sasuke

El hospital un ojo de mi pie, vamos 3 meses – la miraba serio y sin sonrisas, todo esto aprovechándose de que yo no iba a lograrlo, pero sería mi ocasión de romper sus vacaciones iba a lograrlo

No digas que sí Sakura, voy a hacerlo; voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda a Hinata, hasta voy a fingir que solo quiero ser su amigo y nada más; y en su boda voy a raptarla – cerré mis dos puños y los levante – Es mi victoria

 **Narrador**

Oh por dios – la pareja golpeaba su frente mirando al rubio

 _ **En mansión de Gaara**_

Hinata-sama, ¿Se encuentra cómoda? –decía una de las sirvientes de Gaara

S-sí – sonreía tiernamente - ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntaba siendo curiosa

Himitsu – se escucho la voz de Temari desde lejos – Ven por favor

En seguida Temari-sama – se disculpo con Hinata y salió corriendo donde la rubia

Oh… Qué lindo nombre – Hinata se encontraba en una sala que desconocía y con gente que no conocía, si estaban Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, pero del resto estaba totalmente sola, quería volver a casa y pensaba decírselo a Gaara – Gaara, ven a mi lado – le dedico una sonrisa

Sí, - sonrió y se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Podemos organizar la boda desde Konoha – dijo en un murmuro avergonzada y con la mirada en el piso – No me siento muy cómoda aquí

¿Por qué? – Gaara miraba con preocupación a su futura mujer – a caso te han dicho algo las mujeres de Suna

N-no, no es eso… Quiero estar en Konoha, luego de la boda si quieres nos podemos venir, pero quiero organizar allá – sonrió tímida mirando ahora si al pelirrojo

Oh, claro – la abrazo por la cintura – no hay problemas cariño – dio un beso en su mejilla y permaneció a su lado todo un rato largo – sabes, nunca creí ser tan feliz y menos con la princesa Hyuga – sonrió burlón

O-oye, ¿Por qué lo dices? –miro a un lado sonrojada

Porque todos sabemos que estuviste mucho tiempo enamorada de Naruto – decía aún burlándose de una Hinata que estaba entre roja de furia y de vergüenza

P-p-pero ya no es así, y lo sabes, porque tienes que volver a nombrarlo – bajo la mirada y escucho en la radio "y no entiendo por qué razón, yo jamás te logre olvidar" – apaga la radio por favor – parpadeaba mirando fijamente al aparato

No te gusta la canción – la miro confundido

No. – dijo cortante, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió hacia afuera

H-Hinata – salió detrás de ella – no te enojes por una simple canción

Tranquilo, no es por eso – sonrió y miro en dirección donde estaría Konoha – solo extraño Konoha, mis amigas, mi familia – suspiro melancólica – quiero volver está noche por favor Gaara – se aferro al pecho del pelirrojo

Sí cariño, está noche salimos para Konoha – sonrió y dio un beso en su amada – vamos prepararnos

Sí – sonrió y ambos caminaron hacia su habitación – Gaara…

¿Sí? – pregunto sin darse la vuelta

G-gracias – camino hasta él y beso sus labios – te quiero

Yo también mi Hinata-chan – dio un beso en los labios de la ojiperla y comenzaron ambos a ordenar todo para su partida

 _ **En la mansión Hyuga**_

Hanabi ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba Neji mirando a su prima – A caso ya te peleaste con Konohamaru

No, - miro a un lado – Extraño a Hinata, hace mucho no la vemos, a caso no la extrañas – pregunto mirando a su primo

Sí, es muy silencioso sin sus gritos de "CAMBIEN ESA CANCIÓN" – Neji imitaba los gestos de su prima mayor – era gracioso

Jaja – Hanabi sonreía y reía tras la imitación del ojiperla – te ha salido igual

Señorita Hanabi, Neji-sama – Natsu interrumpía la conversación de los ojiperla

Sí, ¿Qué pasa? – ambos contestaron y miraron a la sirvienta

La señorita Hinata ha vuelto – sonrió mientras unas lagrimas caían estilo anime

¿DONDE? – gritaba la ojiperla menor corriendo de lado a lado

H-Hanabi t-tranquila – tartamudeaba Neji sin saber por qué

Ya se – se freno en seco y miro a su primo – tenemos que poner en la radio una canción que ella odia mucho – sonrió maliciosamente

No le hagas eso Hanabi-chan – Neji la miraba negando con su cabeza

Anda por favor – la princesa menor miraba haciendo puchero – por favor, por favor

Está bien, después de todo podría ser casualidad, Natsu, tú no nos has dicho nada todavía ¿Está claro?

Ay dios mío, si Neji-sama – suspiro y salió caminando hacía el escritorio del rey

Muy bien, Natsu siempre avisa cuando Hinata está a punto de llegar, así que hay que preparar todo – Hanabi buscando la radio caminaba por toda la mansión – aquí estás preciosa – volvió a la sala de estar con su primo y sonrió era más una risa diabólica que una sonrisa angelical y dulce

Tú sonrisa da miedo Hanabi – Decía Neji mirando a Hanabi – hasta creería que estás loca

Hace mucho no molesto a mi hermana con estas cosas, puedo hacerlo una vez que se digna a venir ¿No? – Preguntaba mirando a su primo – a demás a ella le va a encantar

 _Sintieron como la puerta se estaba abriendo y decidieron arreglar todo para darle la "bienvenida" a Hinata, en la grabadora sonaba "No hay nadie más – Sebastián Yatra". Hinata entro a la sala de estar y de tener una sonrisa paso a tener la cara más amargada que pudo_

Neesan – Hanabi corría a su hermana para abrazarla – te extrañe mucho

Quieta ahí – la miro fija a los ojos – has preparado la canción para cuando entre ¿No? – "Si me pudieras ver – Luciano Pereyra" sonaba en ese momento

¿Yo?, tú crees eso de mí – preguntaba disimulando su nerviosismo – claro que no Neesan, cierto Neji-Itoko – miro a su primo sonriendo y con cara de no entender nada

N-no – miro a un lado y se acerco a Hinata – te extrañábamos mucho, Natsu paso corriendo con el rey y se olvido de nosotros seguramente – suspiro mirando hacia el escritorio de su tío

Oh, claro – sonrió y el dúo de ojiperla se abalanzo sobre Hinata y está comenzó a reír – paren jaja

CALLA, te extrañamos mucho, hace meses no estás por aquí podemos achurarte tranquilos – ambos hacían cosquillas a Hinata, quien solo reía a carcajadas

Veo que también te extrañaban por aquí – sonreía Gaara mirando a escena desde la puerta

P-pasa cariño – aún sonriendo y entre risas se acerco al ojiturquesa tomándolo de la mano – ya los conoces pero, la chillona es mi hermana Hanabi y el cara de estar siempre enojado es mi primo – sonrió ante los sobrenombres de sus "cuñados" y miro a su amada

Hacen una familia muy linda, quiero hablar con el rey, si no es molestia – se puso serio y solo él y Hinata sabían el por que

Oh, qué cara – Hanabi sacudió la cabeza y miro a su hermana – ven tengo que contarte algo, Neji encárgate del pelirrojo con pelos en punta – Hanabi tomo de la mano a su hermana y corrió hacia su habitación

Bueno, vamos con el rey – pregunto Neji mirando al prometido de su prima

S-sí – miraba sorprendido hacia las escaleras – han tardado menos de 3 segundos en llegar arriba

Sí, Hanabi cuando se emociona es así de rápida y más después de volver a ver a su hermana – sonrió y ambos se dirigieron donde el rey

 _Con Hinata y Hanabi_

Y, vamos – Hinata miraba expectante a su hermana – que tenías que contarme

Bueno, aquí voy – tomo aire y comenzó – Sasuke y Sakura van a casarse, Naruto tiene novia, Konohamaru y yo estamos saliendo, Neji está con Tenten-chan, Lee sigue soltero, Ino está con Sai, Chöji está con una tal Karui y ya, creo

Em… vamos por partes, Sasuke y Sakura ¿Estaban juntos? – pregunto mirando a su hermana que permanecía agitada al hablar tan rápido

Sí

Naruto, ¿Tiene novia?

Sí

¿Estás con Konohamaru? – sonrió y para sorpresa de Hanabi había salteado al rubio

S-sí – la miro sorprendida y sonrojada – Dije que Naruto tiene novia

Qué lindo que te hayas dado cuenta que te conviene Konohamaru – siguió con su sonrisa evitando lo dicho por el rubio

Gracias, oye deja de evadirme, te dije que Naruto tiene novia, no vas a preguntarme quien es – la miraba sin entender la indiferencia de su hermana

No, no me interesa – se levanto – voy a ver a Sakura, tiene mucho que contarme

H-Hinat…

Naruto ya no me interesa Hanabi, estoy enamorada de Gaara – Tomo el picaporte de la puerta y está se abrió – vuelvo para comer, dile a Gaara que se acomode en mi habitación

E-está b-bien – suspiro y se dirigió donde su padre

 _ **De camino al hospital**_

 _Hinata caminaba sonriendo, mirando cada rincón de cada calle por la que pasaba, se detuvo en la florería enterándose de que Ino no estaba trabajando, pues había salido con su nuevo novio. Más adelante se cruzo con la pareja de Chöji y casi llegando al hospital se encontró con Tenten_

Hinata-sama, ha vuelto –sonrió al ver a la ojiperla

S-sí, voy a organizar mi boda desde aquí – devolvió la sonrisa – me he enterado que estas con mi primo, enhorabuena

Oh… ha sido Hanabi ¿No? – miro a un lado avergonzada

Sí, ¿Por? – pregunto sin entender su sonrojo

E-es que si, si nos estamos viendo, pero no estamos juntos, de pareja – dijo rascando su nuca – eso quizás más adelante

Oh… Jaja, que raro Hanabi exagerando las cosas – respiro profundo y exhalo – bueno me voy, quiero ver a Sakura, ¿Sabes si esta en el hospital?

Em si, vengo de ahí – sonrió y saludo a la azabache – nos vemos, yo igual debo ir a atender la tienda de mi padre

Suerte, y adiós

 _Luego de despedirse Hinata siguió su camino llegando hasta el consultorio de su mejor amiga y no dudo en golpear la puerta_

Mira Sasuke y eres tú de vuelta tengo que decirte que… - sonrió y pego un grito aturdiendo a la ojiperla - ¡HINATA! – Salto hacía su mejor amiga abrazándola - ¿Cuándo has llegado?, ven pasa – sonrió – estás hasta más alta creo

N-no claro que no Sakura, recién llegue y no, no soy Sasuke – rió entre brazos de la pelirosa

¿Hinata? – Sí, de quien había estado evitando hablar se encontraba con su mejor amiga y con una chica a la cual no conocía - ¿Cómo estás? Se te ve bastante bien – y la chica a su lado le dio un pequeño empujón – Hm, ¿Qué dije Ryüzetsu?

No la halagues cuando estoy a tu lado Naruto-kun – resoplo su mechón de pelo

¿Tú novia? –sonrió amargamente la ojiperla, "kun" solo ella era la que podía decirle así, y ahora esa peliblanca también lo llamaba de esa forma

S-sí – sonrió nervioso tomando de la mano a la chica a su lado – estamos aquí por chequeos no Sakura-chan

Sí, chequeos; la semana que viene vengan por los resultados – sonrió aún más amargada que Hinata – me dejan sola con mi mejor amiga

Sí, claro – Naruto se levanto y aún de la mano de Ryüzetsu se dirigió a la puerta – es lindo volver a verte, espero que nos invites a tu boda – sonrió y salió del consultorio

Claro, estas invitado – tomo aire y se sentó en la silla donde había estado el rubio

Es impactante verlo con esa – tomo aire y soltó – mujerzuela

Mientras él sea feliz, está todo bien – miro a su amiga y sonrió – a caso estas celosa

Claro que no Hinata, pero él tiene que estar con cierta azabache que se encuentra en frente de mí, no con esa Ryü-zet-su – pronuncio silaba por silaba

Oye, estoy por casarme no digas esas cosas Sakura – miro a un lado sonrojada – a demás estoy muy bien con Gaara y… ¿Cómo es eso que te casas y no sabía nada?

B-bueno solo estamos organizando para muy a futuro, no es que nos vamos a casar el mes que viene Hinata – miraba a todos lados acordándose que se había olvidado de decirle a su amiga ese detalle – l-lo siento, con tantas cosas olvide decirlo

¿Por qué dijiste mujerzuela? – Hinata miro con curiosidad a su amiga

Porque se dice que ha andado con muchos hombres, y que es una mujerzuela – respondió logrando lo que quería, la mirada de preocupación de su amiga por el rubio – y Naruto no quiere ver eso, esta cegado por esa chica

Pero si Naruto la quiere tienes que dejarlo, él sabe con quién se mete – dijo sorprendido a su mejor amiga

¿Hola? ¿Hinata? ¿Estás ahí? – preguntaba Sakura haciendo que la ojiperla riera – Quien eres, y que hiciste con mi Hinata

Soy yo Sakura, pero ya no estoy enamorada por Naruto – fue interrumpida por la puerta

¿Me llamaban? – preguntaba el rubio desde la puerta

¿No te habías ido? – pregunto Hinata dando la vuelta

Sí, pero olvide mi campera, y hace frió – rasco su nuca y sonrió de esa forma en la cual la Hyuga no podía evitar suspirar al verla – ahora sí, adiós – dio un beso en la mejilla de la pelirosa y en la comisura de la ojiperla – nos vemos luego Hina-chan

A-adiós Naruto-san – miro a un lado sonrojada, Sakura lo había notado, sus labios habían estado a segundos de tocarse y no podía evitar dejar de sonreír

Adiós Naruto – esté sonrió para ambas y salió del consultorio - ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

Sí – sacudió su cabeza y miro a su mejor amiga – ahora cuente todo los detalles de su boda, tengo un rato más hasta la hora de comer

Esto será para largo – rió y ambas quedaron toda la noche hablando, terminaron comiendo en el consultorio esperando alguna emergencia

 _Hinata reía a carcajadas por lo que decía su mejor amiga y Sakura por su lado solo sonreía de ver de nuevo a la ojiperla tan feliz, sin preocuparse por algún rubio tonto. Estuvieron tanto tiempo que hasta se sorprendieron al ver a Gaara en el consultorio buscando a su prometida, se despidieron luego de otra media hora de charla y ya si se fueron, el día siguiente sería raro, complicado y largo. Sobre todo Largo_

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!_


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11: Los preparativos para la boda**

Muy bien, quiero todos listos y bonitos para cuando la señorita Hinata empiece con el ensayo de la boda – decía Natsu caminando enfrente de todos los sirvientes - ¿Alguien quiere acotar algo?

Yo, señorita Natsu – dijo un chico alto de ojos perlas (Obviamente) con cara bastante bonita - ¿Por qué Hinata-sama se tiene que casar con alguien externo del clan?, se supone que solo se pueden casar con un Hyuga

Su nombre, por favor – pidió amablemente

Ni-Nikora – murmuro medio alto

Ajam, mira ¡NIKORA! – Tomó aire se calmo y siguió – Si te parecen mal las decisiones del Rey Hiashi ¡VE A QUEJARTE CON EL Y NO ME ANDES PONIENDO DE MALHUMOR!

L-l-l-l-lo s-s-s-s-s-siento señorita N-Natsu, p-p-prometo no volver a preguntar ton-tonterías – bajo la mirada y volvió firme a la fila

Así me gusta Nikora – suspiro y salió de camino hacia la habitación de Hinata – princesa, está todo listo para el ensayo de la boda – anunciaba desde el otro lado de la puerta

Natsu, pasa por favor – respiro profundo sentada desde su cama –

¿Qué sucede? – la miraba sorprendida, porque aun no se encontraba lista para el bendito ensayo

No voy a casarme, no puedo – miraba al piso – y-yo, no amo a Gaara y no quiero condenarlo a una vida sin amor junto a mi

C-como que no señorita Hinata – se tomo el atrevimiento de sentarse a su lado – no diga eso, va a aprender a amar al príncipe Gaara, están hechos el uno para el otro – sonrió tierna posando su mano en el hombro de la Hime

N-no lo sé – le dirigió la mirada sombría a Natsu – El es muy tierno y dulce conmigo, pero tú y yo sabemos que estoy enamorada de otra persona

De cierto rubio, ojiazul que era su chofer – dijo con una sonrisa maléfica – va a olvidarlo, solo tiene que probar señorita – se levanto poniéndose frente a Hinata – ese vestido le queda pintado y resalta su cuerpo magnifico, olvide a ese rubio y sea feliz con el señor Gaara

¡NATSU! No hables tan fuerte – siendo un tomate asintió y fue a cambiar y maquillarse para dar comienzo al ensayo de la boda

 **En otra parte**

No lo sé Kankuro, yo la quiero mucho, pero no la amo; sabes perfectamente que estoy ena…

No lo digas – su hermana lo freno – esa tiene que salir de tu cabeza, yo acepte estar con Otsutsuki solo por ustedes dos, tienes que estar con Hinata ella te merece y tú la mereces a ella – dijo de brazos cruzados mirando a sus dos hermanos

Y-yo lo siento hermana, no puedo casarme – fue lo último que dijo y se dirigió a la mansión Hyuga a hablar con la prometida

Kankuro, has algo – dijo mirando a su hermano – no puede divorciarse antes de estar casado

Temari, las cosas no son tan fáciles para Gaara, sabes que él está profundamente enamorado de otra mujer, y con un simple casamiento no va a funcionar

Pero tiene que intentarlo, que dirá Hinata, se le ve contenta con la boda – reprochaba la menor de los No Sabaku

Hinata – hizo una pausa – voy a hablar con ella, le explicare todo, ella me entenderá – sentenció y salió caminando – vamos Kankuro, necesito de tu apoyo

Sí hermano – dijo y finalmente se fue

¿Sí?, pues veamos quien gana esto, se van a casar como que me llamo Temari No Sabaku – decía Temari mirando al par alejarse

 **Lejos de la mansión Hyuga**

Hinata, he venido a por tu amor – decía Naruto leyendo el párrafo que le había entregado Sakura para que le diga – oye Sakura esto es muy cursi, no solo puedo entrar y decir "YO ME OPONGO" y ya

No, tiene que ser como dice ahí Naruto, - miro a Sasuke y pregunto - ¿corcel blanco o negro?

Se han tomado a pecho lo de "Príncipe Azul" – una gota de sudor caía por la nuca del Uzumaki – Ya basta, me he cansado, no voy a hacer el ridículo frente a Hinata, entrare le diré por favor que no se case y listo – resoplo unas cinco veces y salió por la puerta

Naruto – decía Sakura viendo como se iba caminando – tampoco es el ridículo o ¿Sí? – miro nuevamente a Sasuke

Si cariño, es ridículo, Naruto no puede con todo es – miraba a todos lados buscando la palabra correcta – cobarde

Sasuke-kun – decía desganada – Naruto no es cobarde, solo le falta el empujón que como mejores amigos que somos, deberíamos darle; Hinata lo ama y él a ella – tomo un poco de agua y trago – Van a estar juntos tarde o temprano

Eso lo sé, pero podríamos dar un minuto de atención a nuestra relación, hace media hora que no me das un solo beso – se quejaba el ojinegro desde el sofá donde se encontraba – solo uno te pido – y estiro sus brazos mirando a su novia

Eres un tonto Sasuke – se abalanzo sobre el azabache y dio muchos besos en su boca para después dejarse apoyar sobre su pecho - ¿Sabes? Quiero tanto a Hinata que hasta me molesta intentar ayudar a Naruto, el jamás la vio y ahora que se está por casar la busca

Sabiamos que eso pasaría mi hada –dio un beso en su frente y se acomodo en el sofá para abrazar aun mas a su novia – Naruto es tonto y no se iba a dar cuenta hasta que ella se esté por casar, es joven para casarse a los 19 años pero si eso quiere ella

Y ya que tanteamos esa zona, ¿Para cuándo? –la ojijade miraba interrogando a su novio

¿Para cuándo qué? – la miro sin entender

Sasukeee – suspiraba y se quejaba – nuestra boda

Ah, no; ni idea, primero tienes que recibirte de medica tener el titulo, yo conseguir mis beneficios por casarme contigo y luego veremos, quizás tal vez y se dé – reía por dentro al ver a su novia totalmente enfadada – solo bromeo, luego del casamiento de Hinata, ¿Le parece?

Sí – tomo a su novio del cuello y comenzó nuevamente con los besos

 **Con Naruto**

Ellos dándose besos sin ayudarme, que buenos amigos tengo – decía en voz baja mientras caminaba y sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente la mansión Hyuga, ¿Cómo había llegado? Ni el sabia, pero estaba ahí y aprovecho para espiar un poco a su amada Hyuga

Muy bien chicos, así se hace; esta todo perfecto, Nikora, ven un segundo – decía Natsu a medio grito para que la escuchara

¿Sí? – pregunto reportándose frente a ella

¿Todo listo? – sonrió al ver que le asistía – busca a la señorita Hinata

E-está charlando con el príncipe Gaara – dijo murmurando, sabía que Natsu quería que fuera todo perfecto y ellos no se pudieran ver antes que ella entrara a la "Iglesia"

¿¡COMO QUE ESTA GON GAARA!? – Salió como una loca en dirección de los príncipes – _Juro matarlos –_ pensaba para sus adentros

Natsu está loca Hinata, ¿Lo sabías? – preguntaba Gaara riendo al ver a la ojiperla buscándolos por todos lados

Sí, pero es como una hermana para mí, siempre estuvo y está – sonrió y miro a su prometido - ¿Qué querías charlar conmigo?

Sobre nuestra boda – suspiro y miro a la azabache que esperaba que empiece a contarle sus "problemas" - Tú más que nadie sabe lo mucho que te quiero ¿No?

Sí, ¿Qué pasa? Ve al grano por favor Gaara – lo miraba totalmente confundida

Sí, lo siento – tomo aire y prosiguió – te quiero y mucho Hinata, pero no puedo casarme; le estaría fallando a mi corazón, amo a una sola mujer y no puedo cambiar ese sentimiento – decía totalmente triste evitando a Hinata

Te entiendo – suspiro y tomo la mano del pelirrojo – me pasa lo mismo, amo a un chico que está totalmente fuera de mis pretendientes, a quien no le puedo perdonar haberme lastimado como me lastimo – poso su rostro sobre el hombro del príncipe – solo sería una farsa este casamiento Gaara, pero quiero probar, quiero intentar ser feliz con un chico que no sea

¿Naruto? – La interrumpió y ella asintió solo con la cabeza – te trae loca ese chofer ¿No?

Sí, la verdad que me trae loca – pensó un segundo lo que habían dicho y grito – ¡OYE! No es tan así, tonto – rió y se abrazo al ojiturquesa - por favor, probemos si no funciona divorcio enseguida pero probemos – le suplico abrazándolo fuerte - ¿Sí?

Como me puedes de esa forma señorita – sonrió y dio un beso en su mentón – probemos

 _Ambos se abrazaron y decidieron aparecer frente a Natsu que estaba hasta fastidiada de tanto buscarlos, luego de un largo día de ensayo pasaron los días, semanas, meses y Hinata y Gaara parecían entenderse más de lo que ellos creían, sabían que la vida juntos en Suna iba a ser lo más genial, o al menos eso parecía en su trato, eran la pareja ideal; todo el día juntos sin discusiones, él miraba mujeres y ella lo "celaba" y lo mismo con ella, cuando él nombraba aquella mujer que lo tenía enamorado tato Temari como Hinata lo frenaban, y en cuanto Hinata decía "Naruto-kun era" inmediatamente Gaara la tomaba de la mano y le daba un beso para que frenara de lo que iba a hablar, no quería escuchar el nombre de ese rubio metido durante su vida, y así fue siguieron pasando los días hasta el día de la boda; estaban los dos nerviosos con ganas de que ese día pasara y poder vivir en Suna tranquilos, sin "Naruto o Matsuri" que interrumpiera su vida matrimonial, pero una sorpresa que no esperan para nada ocurriría en su boda…_

Muy bien Hinata, ¿Lista? – Preguntaba Hiashi mirando a su hija – a partir de aquí eres libre de hacer lo que quieres, vas a ser una buena esposa hija, tenlo por seguro – dio un beso en su frente y seco una lagrima que pasaba por la mejilla de la princesa – no llores, va a estar todo bien hija, lo prometo

E-eso espero padre – sonrió y escucharon como la música anunciando su llegada comenzaba a sonar, y lentamente se dirigieron hacia el altar donde Gaara y la Hokage, quien sería la encargada de unirlos, la esperaban con una sonrisa

Queridos hermanos – Comenzó Tsunade -

Estamos aquí junto al altar, para que Dios garantice con su gracia vuestra voluntad de contraer Matrimonio ante el Ministro de la Iglesia y la comunidad cristiana ahora reunida. Cristo bendice copiosamente vuestro amor conyugal, y él, que os consagró un día con el santo Bautismo, os enriquece hoy y os da fuerza con un Sacramento peculiar para que os guardéis mutua y perpetua fidelidad y podáis cumplir las demás obligaciones del Matrimonio. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, os pregunto sobre vuestra intención.

Sabiendo esto, les pregunto – miro a ambos sonriendo y dijo – Gaara No Sabaku y Hinata Hyuga ¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?

Sí, venimos libremente – respondieron ambos

¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del Matrimonio, durante toda la vida? – prosiguió la rubia

Sí, estamos decididos – contestaron nuevamente ambos

¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

Sí, estamos dispuestos – volvieron a responder en coro

Bueno, llegado a este punto; pregunto a la gente que nos observa – respiro profundo y dijo – quien desee frenar este matrimonio hable ahora o calle para siempre – sentencio

 _Durante un largo minuto nadie dijo nada, Sasuke y Sakura estaban nerviosos no entendían como Naruto no llegaba a la boda, tanto que protesto y se quejo y no llegaría. Tsunade considero que nadie iba a interponerse y decidió seguir pero…_

Observando que nadie va a oponerse a que se unan en sagrado matrimonio yo...

¡Alto! – se pudo escuchar una voz muy conocida para los príncipes – Yo me opongo

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY**_

Espero que les guste, no soy muy buena con eso de los casamientos; en mi versión primero se pregunta si alguien está en desacuerdo, y luego la ceremonia ¿Por qué? Porque en mi vida fui a una boda y no sé cómo es exactamente xD

Voy a intentar traerles capitulo el Viernes; básicamente porque yo no soportaría hasta el lunes para hacer la continuación de esto y subirlo; si no llego a subir ningún capitulo sepan disculparme, estoy por dar un final muy complicado y ando escasa de tiempo, sin más dilatación (como diría un youtuber que conozco) nos vemos el próximo capitulo

Alma, si lo sé, sé que me había ido de la historia; el NaruHina tiene que estar presente y me estaba yendo con tanta pareja, solo van a estar en momentos como el de Sakura y Sasuke en esté capitulo; sería muy agradable ver un Sasuke así en la vida real; y bueno otros tantos cambios en muchos personajes; una Hinata valiente sin tartamudear tanto y pedirle a los santos que caiga nieve en Argentina cuando estemos en invierno

Para el resto que no comenta pero le gusta la historia; un abrazo enorme y espero que le guste este lindo FF…

¡ADIOS!


	12. Capitulo 12: ¡No te cases!

**Capitulo 12: ¡No te cases!**

 **En casa Namikaze - Uzumaki**

Naruto, hijo, ¿Vas a la boda? - preguntaba la pelirrojo moviéndose de un lado a otro alistando todo

No madre, me quedare aquí sentado, en está silla; esperando mi devastador futuro sin Hinata-sama - miraba hacia el horizonte de su casa sin inconvenientes

Cuando quieras, eres más exagerado que tu madre diciendo "¡ESTO ESTA HORRIPILANTE Y TOTALMENTE DESASTROZO MINATO!" - dijo el Namikaze imitando a su mujer

Minato-kun - Kushina detrás de su amado marido lo miraba con ganas de estrangularlo - Vamos antes de que me quede sin marido por favor - sonrió tierna dio un beso en la mejilla de su hijo y le dijo - Piénsalo, se que la amas y en la vida encontraras una mujer como Hinata - se despidieron ambos de él y se dirigieron a la boda Hyuga - No Sabaku

 _Ya solo Naruto tenía vueltas como león enjaulado, no podía perderla, pero quien era él para quejarse. Si, él era ese chico que nunca la vio, que por la espalda de una niña que nunca prestaría su atención había sido lastimado a la que siempre fue el amor de su vida, sin que él supiera de esos sentimientos claros, dejo de dar vuelta y lo decidió, no iría a interrumpir su boda, ella merecía ser feliz y lo que había estado observando como todo un acosador de las princesas indefensas, lo había visto como era y era feliz con ese pelirrojo. Era decisión tomada y por qué más adelante se arrepintiera su última palabra de dejarla ser feliz con Gaara_

 **En la boda Hyuga - No Sabaku**

 _¡Alto! - se escucho una voz muy conocida para los premios - ¡Yo me opongo!_

Gaara y Hinata se dieron la vuelta, miraron quién era la voz y se sorprendieron tanto que quedaron boquiabiertos.

Sakura y Sasuke jugaron "es una baka" al pensar en un segundo sabían que esa voz no era la de su mejor amigo, es más era la voz de una mujer.

Matsuri - san - dijo Gaara por fin en un susurro, Hinata lo miro; seria - ¿Q-que haces aquí?

No te cases Gaara por favor; Yo te amo y tú me amas a mí, no te pierdas las cosas de mi padre - decía desesperada la chica ojinegra - por favor, tú eres muy feliz con Hinata-sama, pero no podría; no soy capaz de verte con alguien más; nuestro amor es indiscutible y estoy decidido a lo que siento ... - Tomo una bocanada de aire y prosigue dejando todo impactados - Hinata-sama lo siento, tú sabes que me gustas mucho Gaara-sama pero no puedo dejar que se case con alguien más ... digame, un caso que usted quiere que el amor de su vida se case con alguien más

Hinata estuvo todo el tiempo en silencio, mirando todo sin entender nada, si lo quería; tenía que aceptar que la chica decía la verdad; de solo pensar en Naruto casarse con alguien más la ponía nerviosa y triste ... ¿Por qué? Porque así es la vida con dos millones de veces ella lo ama con locura y no es capaz de verlo con otra ... - está bien Matsuri - respiro profundo y miro a Gaara - en otra vida quizás Gaara-kun - sonrió tierna - mereces estar con Matsuri-san se ve que se aman y sobre todo después de que sonríen al verla allí declarándose frente a tu futura mujer

H-Hinata-sama -bajo la mirada y luego la miro - muchas gracias ... espero que sea feliz, realmente lo quiero - dio un beso en la mejilla de la ojiperla y anuncio a todos los presentes - L-lo lamento

Se cancela la boda - termino Hinata interrumpiendo al príncipe - sepan disculparnos por favor

Un bullicio comenzó en toda la sala, Tsunade no podía creer que se tomara tan bien, sobre todo ella; Hinata que estaba totalmente de acuerdo en dejar de pensar en Naruto y ahora que iba a pasar, el no había ayudado como lo prometió ... Naruto entrando por ella, vestido de gala; y dirigiéndose a donde sus mejores amigos no entendieron que pasaba, porque no estaban festejando la unión de la pareja

¿Q-que paso? - susurraba en el oído de Sakura

Matsuri interrumpió la boda Naruto, no se casan - Sasuke tuvo su misma sonrisa que lo que salió de Hinata - debeías ir dobe, te necesita

Oh ... - miro hacia Sakura y sonrió - estará bien con Sakura-chan, después de todo es mejor ...

¡SI QUE ERES BAKA DOBE! - Grito Sasuke saliendo de sus casillas - ve con ella, te necesito y tienes que quedarte para que puedas estar siempre contigo; así sea como amigo ...

¡Oye! Deja de juntarte con tu novia - sobaba rápidamente donde había recibido el golpe - está bien iré - y saliste corriendo detrás de ambas chicas

Minato, con todo respeto, su hijo es muy tonto - suspiró Sasuke y se fue caminando en dirección a su novia que la otra había dejado a los chicos hablando solos - ¿Y?

Están hablando, Hinata está bien; pero se siente a gusto contigo mismo, vamos a casa Sasuke-kun - paso sus manos por la cintura del azabache y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

Los aldeanos y los familiares de las familias salían de los hogares, era la oportunidad de que Suna y Konoha tenían un círculo muy grande, y se desplomo; esos chicos si querían, pero no tanto como para unirse a un sagrado matrimonio. Tsunade fue la más enfadada, estaba en un punto de irse a las aguas termales cuando salieron con todo eso del casamiento y que ella caseros ... decidió tomarse unas vacaciones muy largas; se las merecía

Hinata, ¿Estás bien? - Pregunto acercándose a ella

Como te encuentras, si te aparece un hombre en tu boda, diciéndole a tu prometida que no se caso - miro a un lado, era la última persona que necesitaba y estaba ahí

Mm ... No lo sé - se acercó más - pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo Hina-chan

Gracias - suspiro y salió caminando

Hola-Hinata -la tomo del brazo- espera

Que necesitas Naruto - se dio la vuelta y lo miro alzando una de sus cejas - no tengo todo el ...

Y fue callada por los labios que siempre deseo, que en la vida se pensó que estarían de esa forma; besándola, un millón de sentimientos grabados en su cuerpo y solo termino por alejarlo, pidió por favor que no se le acerque y se fue corriendo; no sabía porque, ella era muy sensible ante los besos robados y Naruto lo sabía; ¿Por qué hacerlo? Después de correr hasta su habitación se recostó en la cama y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que el verano hasta el día de su boda; era todo muy loco, demasiado loco

Voy a olvidarte Naruto - suspiro y comenzó a desvestir para colocarse el pijama - va a ser lo mejor - paso por mano por los labios y sonrió delicadamente - es solo un sueño, solo eso

Y así pasaron los días, meses y todo el año; de nuevo a pensar en buscar un chofer, obviamente no era un ser rubio que le había robado un beso; al contrario, hasta el pensamiento en que solo quería caminar y nada de choferes; le traían mala espina ...

 **En casa la mansion Uchiha**

Sasuke, hijo, ¿dónde vamos a ir de vacaciones este verano? - preguntaba Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa

A ningún lado madre; ¿Te olvidas que es verano me caso? - decía Sasuke acomodando su habitación, era ley; cada lunes ordenado su habitación - o no piensas asistir

Claro que si iré hijo, pero mientras que ir a visitar a tu padre en Tokio - suspiro melancólica - hace ya un mes que no sabemos de él

Yo si él sabido madre - termino su "trabajo" y se sentó en un sofá individual frente a la azabache - Itachi ha ido con él, no tienes que preocuparte; vamos a ir si llegaras a pasar algo malo, tenlo por seguro

Sé que va a mejorar hijo, lo presiento - tomo aire y siguió - pero si no es así; tú eres el próximo líder de la policía militar y lo sabes perfectamente - miro por la ventana y luego a su hijo menor - que que dijo que esto no le agradaba a ti eres el heredero del clan

Lo sé, lo sé - miró por la misma ventana que su madre - y yo liebre cargo; pero primero me caso con Sakura-chan - suspiro y se levanto - por cierto, hoy vendrá a comer

¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué no me tiene dicho? ¿Qué le preparo? - Entre enfadada y feliz regañaba y preguntaba por su hijo - ella es la que está loca por los ñoquis caseros ¿No?

Sakura está loca de por sí madre - levanto sus hombros y continuo - pero sí, es la loca de los ñoquis que haces

No seas así con ella hijo - revolvió el cabello y la dedicó su más dulce sonrisa - es una gran mujer y una muy buena futura esposa

Lo sé - sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo - por algo la escogí a ella

Vamos a buscarla -sonrió y se alejo de su niño para preparar la comida

Como va a decirte que está embarazada y por eso queremos apresurar la boda madre ... ¿Cómo? - negó con la cabeza y fue a por la pelvis

 **En la mansión Hyuga**

Natsu, puedes abrir por favor - dijo Hanabi comiendo su lata diaria de durazno, según ella recetada por su médico

Voy - se vio como la puerta hacia la puerta - Naruto-san que alegría verlo, ven pasa, pasa - la chica lo apresuraba

Gr-gracias Natsu - sonrió sonrojado - Hinata-sama ¿Se encuentra?

Sí, ya tienes el aviso de su llegada - sonrió y corrió hacia la habitación de la Hyuga Mayor - Hime-sama, tiene visitas

¿Quién? - pregunto desinteresada

Naruto-san ha venido a verla - sonrió para que se percibe que se levanta y se acomodaba

Uf, muy bien Hina de frente por favor, sonrió, tiene que estar todo bien y solo lo llamas para avisar que ya no es el chofer y listo - respiro profundo mientras se hablaba al espejo y salió - buen día Natsu - sonrió y bajo con la mucama a su lado - buenos días Hanabi, Naruto - la dirección de una sonrisa a ambos lados se hizo con Naruto de que la siguiera

Buenos días Neesan - sonreía Hanabi - Espera Hinata - se levanto y corrió donde ella - iré a dar un vuelta con Konohamaru ¿Puedo?

Claro, ve - dio un beso en la mejilla de la menor y estuvo listo corriendo - y dijo que Konohamaru no era de su clase para estar con él - Naruto tras escuchar el comentario y se adentraron en el escritorio

Bien, digame que necesita señorita Hinata - la miro serio sentándose en la silla delante del escritorio donde se encuentra una Notebook

Este verano no fue necesario, ya conseguiste otro chofer - dijo finalmente miro seria al rubio

Pero, ¿Por qué? Creí que sería chofer este verano - preguntó sorprendido - a caso no

Solo quiero cambiar de chofer Naruto - respondido interrumpiéndolo - tienes que buscar otro trabajo este verano

P-pero Hina-chan - la miro curvando sus dos cejas hasta que sonó su móvil - l-lo siento

Contesta - suspiro y espero a que cortara

Sí, padre - se sintió hablar del otro lado - ¡ESTA BIEN! - Silencio - en que hospital - Nuevamente silencio y su cara de preocupación - sí, en seguida estaré - y corto la llamada - lo siento señorita Hinata debo irme, necesitaría la paga del despido y ya

¿Que Paso? - miro preocupada a su rubio

Mi madre se desmayó, ya debo irme a lamentarme, más tarde seguiremos con

Vamos, te necesitamos tu madre - lo tomo de la parte que lleva el coche de la mansión - llegaremos rápido, que paso exactamente

Um ... no lo sé - suspiro entrando en el coche - solo sé que está muy mal hace días y no tiene nada que ver con la ubicación, se preocupa por todo y no descansa - choco ambos puños en el volante - no sé qué hacer si ella no siguió con nosotros - miro por la ventanilla demostrando una faceta que Hinata no conocía

E-estar b-bien - por dios como podía tartamudear en un momento así - y-yo no voy a despedir Naruto, solo que no lo quería cerca este verano, quiero que estés tranquilo; contaras conmigo todo este tiempo - juro que ya estabas diciendo pero solo pensaba, lo único que salió de su boca fue - vamos a recibir, tu madre te necesita

Sí, gracias por acompañarme señorita Hinata - sonrió levemente y arrancaron el viaje al hospital central de Konoha

 **Muy bien gente, hasta aquí**

El próximo capítulo es triste, lo presiento ... Quiero hablarle que estoy muy contento de que no lo sepa continuar, me inventaré un final "feliz" y veré si lo público o lo sigo ... lo siento y hasta el lunes si dios quiere, como diría mi abuela: P adiós!


	13. Capitulo 13: ¿Embarazada?

**Capitulo 13: ¿Embarazada?**

 **En la casa Namikaze**

K-Kushina – Corrió a su lado para levantarla del suelo - ¿Qué paso? – Miraba preocupado a su mujer – Cariño, por favor ¿Qué pasa? – al ver que su pelirroja no contestaba disidió tomarla en brazos y correr al hospital de Konoha. En la entrada por suerte, para él, se encontraba Tsunade que inmediatamente lo hizo pasar a su consultorio

Minato, ¿Qué paso? – decía Tsunade de espalda al rubio mientras revisaba a la pelirroja

N-no sé… Solo volví de hablar con Kakashi y la vi tirada en el piso – el ojiazul tomo aire y miro su móvil – voy a llamar a Naruto, con permiso Tsunade

Sí, ve – llamo a recepción – Shizune, por favor llama a Ino, dile que prepare el ultrasonido, a Sakura que se prepare para hacer análisis de sangre, muchas gracias – sintió como la pelirroja se movía de a poco en la camilla y la miro – Kushina, ¿Cómo te sientes?

B-bien, un poco mareada – tomo asiento en la camilla y miro a la rubia – y un poco de nauseas

Mm… Está bien, ya preparé todos los análisis que hay que hacerte; empezaremos por el ultrasonido – sonrió y se acerco a su vieja amiga – Minato está muy preocupado, pero yo que él estaría feliz

¿P-por qué? – pregunto sin entender mucho de lo que hablaba su medica

¿Te has estado cuidando? Kushina – pregunto seria cuando logro escuchar que llamaban a su puerta – adelante

Tsunade-sama, ya está listo el ultrasonido – sonrió Ino mirando a Kushina y luego a Tsunade

Gracias Ino, ve que ya te llevo a Kushina – dijo sonriendo, la rubia sonrió y dejo a su jefa para ir a su consultorio – vamos Kushina

 _Ambas salieron del consultorio de Tsunade en dirección al de Ino, en el camino se cruzaron a Naruto que iba acompañado de Hinata, eso hizo sonreír a Kushina. Naruto y Minato pidieron entrar con Kushina y saber en el acto que tenía_

Muy bien, necesito que desprenda su jean y se quede quietita – sonrió Ino poniendo el gel en el aparato – bueno, según lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama, tenemos que ver su vientre

Sí, pero no sé porque – miraba a su hijo y marido dando señales de que no entendía

Ha estado con nauseas y muchos mareos – pregunto Ino acercando el aparato en el vientre de la mujer

Sí, he tenido esos síntomas – dijo mirando la pantalla donde se podía ver su vientre

E-eso es… - pronuncio Minato mirando la pantallita

Así es, eso es un corazón – sonrió Ino mientras miraba bien la pantalla – Minato, Naruto, necesito privacidad con la paciente por favor

Eh, si… - dijeron ambos y fueron a la sala de espera

Que le pasara a mamá – decía Naruto mirando a su padre - ¿Qué tiene?

Creo, que está embarazada hijo – Minato sonreía, juraba que era eso; pero sabía que algo no andaba demasiado bien; sobre todo por la mirada de Ino al pedirles que se vayan

 _En el consultorio_

Kushina, creo que hay un problema con la gestación del bebe – decía Ino entregándole una pequeña toallita para que seque el gel de su panza – tenemos que esperar los análisis de sangre que se hará ahora mismo con Sakura, pero creo que no puede tener este embarazo

¿P-por qué no? – pregunto entrecortado y con los ojos acuosos

Digamos que hay algo que no anda bien en su interior, y este embarazo puede perjudicarla; no le puedo asegurar nada en este momento; pero estoy segura que si bien llega al embarazo, solo uno saldría con vida de la sala de parto – menciono sin titubear mucho, sabía que era duro lo que le decía a la madre de su amigo, pero tenía que ser sincera; en ese momento era la doctora, no la chica que conocía a su hijo – sé que es duro, y ninguno de sus dos hombres lo soportaría y mucho menos usted, pero tiene que elegir; su vida o la de su bebe

D-déjame pensarlo – limpio sus lagrimas con su brazo y siguió – ¿No hay posibilidad alguna de los dos?

Lo lamento, tenemos que verificar esto que presiento, pero es lo más seguro; tengo un caso parecido – sonrió amargamente – es feo de mi lado tener que decir está noticia… Y sobre todo para el obstetra

Y ¿Quién sería mi obstetra Ino? – la miraba con una ceja alzada

Podría ser yo, o el que usted decida; quizás quiera ir con el que tuvo a Naruto – Ino poso una de sus manos en el hombro de Kushina – vamos con Sakura así hace el análisis de sangre y ya mañana hablara todo esto con Tsunade-sama ¿Sí?

S-sí – susurro y se bajo de la camilla para caminar fuera del consultorio – Hijo – Naruto vio a su madre y corrió a abrazarla – está todo bien ¿Sí? – Tomo fuerte a su hijo entre sus brazos – no va a pasar nada malo mi Naruto

¿S-segura okaasan? – Miro a su madre y luego a Ino – dime la verdad Ino, ¿Qué pasa?

Sí Ino, dinos que pasa; tenemos derecho a saber – decía Minato mirando serio a la Yamanaka

E-eh… K-Kushina diles algo – Ino murmuraba desde atrás de la pelirroja

No pasa nada, cálmense ambos; chequeos de rutina – suspiro y soltó a su hijo – tengo que ver a Sakura en este momento; luego habláremos ¿Sí?

Prométeme que jamás me dejaras solo – Kushina abrió sus ojos y miro a su hijo, que estaba totalmente serio frente a ella – Promételo – volvió a decir casi en un murmuro

N-no puedo hacerlo – volvió a abrazar a su hijo – pero intentare estar contigo siempre ¿Sí? Ahora no seas chiquilín y déjame ir con Sakura

E-está bien – miro a un lado – llevare a Hinata-sama a su casa y luego vendré a buscarlos ¿Sí?

Sí hijo, ven con cuidado; y no te preocupes todo estará bien – sonrió y dio un beso en su frente – nos vemos luego

Sí okaasan – miro a su padre y dijo – Tú, cuídala baka – corrió a abrazar a su padre y lo soltó de inmediato – quiero que estemos toda la vida juntos; los tres

Así será pequeño gigante – Minato sonrió y despeino al Namikaze menor – ve que te van a echar sino

Jeje, si lo sé – miro a Hinata y luego a sus padres – cualquier cosa me llaman ¿Sí?

Ya vete de una buena vez – gritaron ambos y vieron como su hijo se iba medio asustado – que chico desconfiado – nuevamente se escucho el coro Uzumaki – Namikaze y echaron a reír los presentes

Sí que son el uno para el otro – decía Ino entre risas – vamos que Sakura está esperando

Sí, vienes conmigo Minato – tomo la mano de su marido – sabes que las agujas no son mi fuerte

Sí, vamos cariño – sonrió y dio un beso en la comisura de su labio

 _Y así fue, fueron caminando al consultorio de Sakura, donde los esperaba con una sonrisa; Minato saludo y Kushina hizo lo mismo_

Bueno, quieres el análisis de sangre, o el evatest – sonrió Sakura al ver la cara de ¡¿Qué?! De ambos – sé que saben que se trata de un embarazo complicado; pero hay que ver si es embarazo y no otra cosa. El análisis de sangre no es necesario porque están los de su chequeo mensual Kushina-sama

Tienes razón – grita entusiasmada– pero tendría que haber salido lo del embarazo ¿No?

Pasa que fue solo de chequeo; no se pidió un análisis en particular; probablemente si hubiéramos mirado todo lo que se debe mirar hubiera saltado el embarazo

Claro… - miro a Minato y suspiro – El problema…

No sé nada de eso; Ino tiene que informarte como obstetra pero la única que tiene la realidad de todo es Tsunade; nosotros solo preparamos a los pacientes; ahora si tenga el Test y vaya al baño aquí al lado y la esperamos – sonrió tierna y dejo que vaya a hacer la prueba

¿Qué problema hay Sakura? – pregunto Minato ante la ausencia de su mujer

Es muy posible que no pueda tener al bebe – bajo la mirada y luego se repuso – pero hay que esperar a mañana; en todo caso de que sea un peligro para Kushina tener al bebe, nosotras le recomendamos que no lo tenga se…

Yo amo a Kushina; pero sé que ella no sería capaz de matar a un hijo de ella – tomo aire y un par de lagrimas se dejaron ver por sus mejillas – estoy seguro que va a elegir eso

Tranquilo Minato; a lo mejor solo es un presentimiento fallido, puede pasar – sonrió y luego llamo a la puerta del baño – Kushina, ¿Estás ahí?

S-sí – sollozo desde dentro del baño

¿Qué paso? – dijo preocupada Sakura al escuchar el sollozo de su paciente

N-nada – salió del baño – pero me emociona mucho volver a ser mamá – volvió a lagrimear y sollozar – así no pueda estar con ella o él cuando nazca; sé que mi marido y mi hijo lo cuidaran con su vida

No digas eso – Sakura miraba con tristeza a la pelirroja, es que la quería mucho y no quería que Naruto tuviera que pasar por el dolor de perder a su madre – va a estar todo bien, ya va a ver

Y si no fuera así; quiero que en el momento que digan a quien hay que elegir; quiero que elijan a mi bebe… No pregunten a Minato porque el dirá que me salven a mi; ¿Cierto cariño? – sonrió tierna y beso la mejilla del rubio

Sí, cierto – sonrió y miro a Sakura – ya nos vamos, gracias por todo a ti y a Ino-chan, mañana nos veremos cuando vengamos a buscar los resultados que diga Tsunade

Si Minato, cuídense mucho ambos; y tú Kushina cuídate más que ahora son dos – pasos la mano por la panza de la pelirroja algo sonrojada y los despidió desde la puerta de su consultorio

 **Con Naruto y Hinata**

 _Llevaban 1 hora de viaje, le había pedido a Naruto que la llevará al cementerio para ver a su madre, para saludarla; estaba totalmente afligida y ya podría jurar que tendría un par de lágrimas en sus ojos. Ese momento no paso desapercibido para Naruto que freno el auto y la miro fijamente_

Si se iba a poner así, ¿Por qué quiso venir a ver a su madre? – pregunto en un tono serio

Porque la extraño demasiado – se abalanzo sobre el rubio llorando en su hombro desconsolada, como si estuviera reteniendo sus lágrimas por años… Pero, ¿Enserio lloraba por su madre?

H-Hinata… - la abrazo fuerte, no desaprovecharía esa única oportunidad de consolarla, bueno de abrazarla – eres una chica inteligente, no creo que estés así por ella…

¿Cómo? – La ojiperla levanto la cabeza y miro al rubio - ¿Qué dices?

Que… - tomo aire y se acerco a la azabache – que no me creo su cuento

¿Qué cuento? – pregunto

Ese de que está mal por algo que ya supero – respondió él desafiante

Y según tú ¿Por qué estoy mal? – pregunto nuevamente

Porque cada vez que estamos cercas ambos morimos de ganas de besarnos – sentencio el sin anestesia

¿P-perdón? – dijo ella negando con la cabeza

¿Perdón qué? – Sonrió el triunfante – a caso me va a negar que muere de amor por mi – se acerco más a ella sonriendo

Pff, p-pero por favor Naruto; mira si yo voy a morir de amor por vos – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior negando aun con la cabeza – estás loco

Si pero por usted – y lentamente el espacio que había entre sus bocas fue desapareciendo, Hinata negaba con la cabeza pero no se alejaba y Naruto solo avanzaba sonriendo en dirección de los labios Hyuga

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ**_

Bueno, ¿Cómo les va? Sé que el capitulo tocaba el Lunes; lo sé, pero tuve que ir a dar una materia a último momento y luego perdí todas las ganas que podrías llegar a tener, segunda cosa; se que tendrías que llegar el Martes y estamos a Miércoles madrugada, pero tengo otro asunto personal que sinceramente me ocupo la tarde y no tuve tiempo de escribir el capitulo; así que disidí publicarlo hoy por la madrugada del miércoles… Espero que les guste el capitulo y hasta el próximo

Alma; vamos por partes, primero que nada gracias por seguir la historia, segundo; Matsuri no es cobarde como Naruto, aunque en esté capitulo demostró que tan cobarde no es; tercero Hinata desde que decidió ir a buscar a Gaara a aquel boliche intenta olvidar a Naruto; solo que fue inútil y como ya era hora por estar por casarse probaría en sacárselo por completo; cuarto de Sakura no hable más que laboralmente; quiero dejar todo un capitulo mucho más adelante hablando de lo sucedido con la Haruno y Uchiha, quinto es entre bueno y malo lo que va a pasar con Kushina; no quiero adelantar mucho, pero va a ser duro y feliz al mismo tiempo y por ultimo sexto, estoy pensando seriamente en dejar la historia y regalársela a alguien; la verdad se me fue por los pastos y no ando muy centrada en poder continuarla, solo consistiría en poner de donde es originalmente la idea, y que la sigan en su cuenta, solo eso…

Ahora sí, respondidas las preguntas de la señorita Alma; hasta el próximo cap!


End file.
